Hybrids
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: The Mikaelson's always thought Klaus was the original Hybrid they are about to find out how wrong they were. Dannielle thank you for the loan of Aiden & Aurora and the Salvatore family letting me use part of your storyline.
1. On the Run

August 6, 2011 in the Tangi valley in the Wardak Province of Afghanistan, Katherine Pierce gorged herself on the newly dead bodies of the Afghanistan Forces. The truth is she has been on the run for so long she doesn't even know where she is. Katherine hears a disembodied women's voice say, "Be sure there dead… I don't want anything leading back to me"

Lifting her head from the body Katherine asks the stranger speculatively, "Why should you care!"

Stepping out of the shadows a five foot three, one hundred and ten pound women moved like a big cat on the hunt as she started baring fangs telling Katherine in a taut tone of voice, "First I am allowing you to feed in my territory… without tribute"

"Second I am much stronger then I look" the women told Katherine in a honeyed tone.

Katherine could very defiantly hear the threatening undertone to her tenor as she stopped feeding if only for a moment.

The stranger started gathering all the US Troops together not that that this went unnoticed as Katherine stated in a honeyed tone, "Saving the best for yourself… I see"

The stranger was not amused by the comment as she walked up to Katherine looking at her square in the face, her pupils dilated and then contracted as she told Katherine in a silvery tone, "Stop feeding and be silent… do not move until I tell you to"

Katherine suddenly stopped feeding and found herself unable to speak or move. Needless to say Katherine was not happy.

"Katerina Petrova" Said the stranger in as strident tone, "If this is the way you treat people I can understand why that other Hybrid wants you dead"

Katherine froze in her tracks thinking _I never told her who I was… what the hell? _Only then did her host's last statement register as she thought, _other Hybrid… Klaus is the only- _

Laughing the woman said in a honeyed tone, "Klaus Mikaelson is the first Hybrid made by magic… I was born a Hybrid…"

Turning her attention back to the US Troops she constructed 30 pyres putting the dead bodies atop them and anointed their bodies with some kind of oil. Taking one of the radio's from the Seals she hit the call button stating "I am standing watch over your dead… they will be treated with the respect they have earned… ask for Lilly at these coordinates at noon on the morrow.

Lilly took a torch and lit all the other bodies aflame.

In Katherine's mind she was screaming, _that was my meal!_

Lilly just smiled and said, "That was a meal, I allowed you to have… you may speak"

Katherine realized one thing whoever Lilly was she was not someone to get on the bad side of, second she had some explaining to do.

"To answer your question… I am not an Original, I am thee Original…" Lilly's eyes started glowing as she told her "Unlike Klaus Mikaelson I am the first Hybrid"

Katherine was interested in Lilly commenting in a toneless matter-of-fact voice, "Its midnight… we have some time to kill"

"You want to know more about me… do you" Lilly Said razing her brow, "Why not… the world has changed so much in the last 9 Millennia"

Katherine sat there slack-jawed asking in a wobbly voice, "Did you say 9… Millennia!"

"I was born in Mesopotamia in the regain called Sumeria 9863 years ago… because I can shift my form they thought me a god… "

Looking right at Katherine, Lilly started to change, as the transformation started Katherine could hear the crackling sound of shedding scales as Lilly's face becoming the perfect copy of Katherine's and her hair color changed and grew longer matching hers. Even her body contours matched Katherine's

As Lilly spoke her voice was an exact match to Katherine's as she said in a silvery tone, "As I told you… I can physically change my form, to my knowledge I am the only vampire in history who can do this."

Katherine's mind was reeling from the tale Lilly told her not to mention the fact that she morphed into Katherine on the spot with little or no effort. Her mind was working overtime when it suddenly hit her, _her name is Lilly… she is 9863… Lilith!_

Lilly pretended not to hear her true name in Katherine's mind

An overwhelming sense of curiosity and fear hit Katherine as said in a soft tone "Now to test the theory…"

Katherine said, "Lilith…" in a flat matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Lilly looked at Katherine and said in a quiet yet silvery tone, "I see my secret is out… I must ask you not to use that name and call me Lilly, I have my reasons"

Katherine looked as her new friend and asked quietly "Would you mind changing back to your own form… it's unnerving, especially since were not blood"

"Their coming to desecrate the bodies" Lilly spat. Looking at Katherine Lilly said "Wait here…" Her pupils dilated and then contracted as she said in a commanding tone, "Do not feed on the bodies I want you to guard them until I return"

Katherine watched as Lilly stripped and suddenly her skin tone darkened to the color of Ash and bone barbs grew out of her forearms and head, and then she was gone. Off in the distance Katherine could hear the disembodied screams of men as they died. Lilly was back just as quickly as she had vanished. Katherine looked at Lilly asking her quizzically, "How many?"

"100… Al-Qaeda & Taliban they will never find the bodies" Lilly told her.

"You went through 100 men in 5 minutes?" Katherine muttered.

Smirking Lilly told Katherine sarcastically, "I am much stronger and faster then I look… and I haven't fed in 5000 years!"

Laughing nervously Katherine said in a strangled tone, "You forgot Dangerous!"

"Did I need to state the obvious…? Katherine!" Lilly said in a dead tone of voice.

"Katherine" Lilly smiled as she told her in a honeyed tone, "I never had to evolve… like the great white shark I was born the perfect predator"

* * *

Sunrise Katherine watched the naked Lilly standing in the sunlight when she realized something Lilly was not burning and she was not wearing and jewelry, absentmindedly fingering her own necklace Katherine asked in an inquisitive tone, "How?"

Stretching in the sunlight Lilly said curtly, "As I told you I never had to evolve I was born the perfect predator… that means I can walk in the sun."

Noon that day representatives from a nearby base approach to see their dead laid out exactly as the voice told them. The Chaplin that accompanied them was also a historian as he said in a stunned tone of voice, "These rights have not been observed since the fall of Mesopotamia…"

Katherine gave Lilly a sideways glance waiting for her to make the first move. Using Infrasonic Speech Lilly told her, "Be Still… We do not want them looking at us to close!"

As the U.S. contingent left Lilly said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Get ready to leave… this Mystic Falls you told me about sounds intriguing... however we have a stop to make first!"


	2. Two Nights In Dubai

Spring 2013 two years later Katherine and Lilly emerge from Lilith's subterranean Tomb about midday much to Katherine's displeasure looking at her host asking in a strident tone, "Is there a reason we have been hiding in your Tomb!"

Furrowing her brows Lilly stated in a thin, tight tone of voice, "Do you understand anything about strategy & tactics… Katherine"

Katherine glared at Lilly angrily but Lilly just smiled at her saying in a silvery tone, "Klaus knows the way you think and he is patient… he most likely knows all of your hiding places"

Katherine hated that Lilly was right as she just walked to the entrance to the tunnel all the faster trying to get away from Lilly who told her, "The other reason we have been here for two years is so you can learn patience… and maybe some basic fighting technique"

Katherine stated gruff voice, "I've been holding my own… during our sparring matches"

"I've been going easy on you Katherine… you still let your emotions rule your actions" Lilly told her in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Katherine" Lilly said bluntly, "Let me do the thinking for now"

Within no time at all they reached the borders of Kuwait, Lilly approached the guards and said something to them in Arabic then motioned for Katherine to follow her. About an hour later a helicopter touched down in an abandon Military outpost, Lilly told Katherine in a silvery tone, "Our ride is here?"

Katherine looked at Lilly quizzically asking her, "Where are we going?"

Lilly looked at Katherine and said quietly, "Burj Al Arab in Dubai… we will be going to America soon I need to set up accounts for both of us"

As they walked to the helicopter the pilot said in a businesslike manner, "Miss Forsyth… your VIP suite is prepared exactly as you requested"

"Thank you" Lilly said in a sing song tone of voice.

About an hour later the helicopter touched down on the Burj Al Arab helipad and both Lilly and Katherine made their way to one of the penthouse suites sitting down on one of the chairs in the suite Katherine moaned in delight her body melted to comfy chair she said in a breathless voice, "I could get used to this"

"We won't be staying long!" Lilly told her.

About an hour later a concierge arrived with an envelope for Lilly. Pulling them out Lilly inspected the papers saying in a silvery tone, "These are yours Katherine"

Lilly stuffed the UBS Signature credit card in her pocket and the personal checks in her bags, not that she had many just a suitcase and a carry on!

Katherine took the documents and opened the passport and saw the name Katherine Forsyth. She didn't like the name and scowls. Lilly told Katherine Using Infrasonic Speech in a voice that was as cold as death itself, "I could kill you here and now and save Klaus the effort or you can do things my way Katherine!"

Lilly gave the man an envelope telling him softly, "Give this to our mutual friend"

No sooner had the door closed then Lilly turned her attention back to Katherine telling her curtly, "How you've managed to live 500 years is beyond me… you rush headlong into traps, Klaus is looking for Katherine Pierce and Katerina Petrova you must leave them behind."

"I don't like it." Katherine spat.

"Do you like your life" Lilly replied. "I've stayed alive 9000 years, because I assume my enemy is at least as good as I am"

Looking at Katherine Lilly told her pointedly, "Use a name to much people get curious you've been using Katherine Pierce for 500 years, thats 400 years to many"

Katherine sat there silently pouting.

"I've take the liberty of setting up new back accounts for you, your old account is traceable…" Lilly told Katherine in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Smiling like the cat that ate the canary Lilly told Katherine in a silvery tone, "I've set you up as your own adopted daughter… in about six months or a year you clam the accounts as Katherine Forsyth"

"And no one is the wiser… I am beginning to like you… Lilly" Katherine purred in a smoky tone of voice.

"It's one of the ways I stay invisible…every 80 years or so I fake my death, but not before setting up a beneficiary of my own choosing." Lilly explained "Then a short time later I show up and clam the inheritance"

The concierge returned two hours later asked Lilly cordially, "Will you and your niece be staying long?"

Using infrasonic speech Lilly told Katherine, "Act like you need a heart transplant"

"No longer than is necessary Albaer… a day maybe two" Lilly told him with a smile, "My niece and I will be going to America so she can receive a transplant… we will of course need some blood… O Negative"

"Right away Miss Forsyth

As the Albaer showed himself out Katherine asked Lilly pointedly, "Why are they treating you with so much respect?"

"Katherine" Said Lilly, "I am paying for our stay in cash…"

Lilly proceeded two write down the per night rate on piece of paper

**$60,000 a night.**

Katherine looked at Lilly blank faced and slack jawed as she asked in a flat tone of voice, "How much are you-"

"Katherine" Lilly said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "I could put the world debt on my credit card and still have enough to live off the interest"

"You make Bill Gates look like a pauper" Katherine stated flatly.

"You didn't look at your new account balance did you?" Lilly stated

Opening up the back book Katherine reads the number

**3,000,000**


	3. New Orleans

Two and half days later in the heart of the French Quarter in New Orleans Louisiana, Katherine & Lilly were checking into the Carriage House at The Maison Dupuy hotel at 7:00 P.M. Just as the concierge was about to ask where to luggage Katherine whispered in Lilly ear "Put our things in the same room…."

Lilly told to the concierge in a silvery tone "We will both be staying in the master suite but I want the secondary bedroom prepared regardless"

"Expecting a third party" The concierge asked in a businesslike manner.

"You never know!" Lilly stated in a singsong tone of voice.

Lily and Catherine walked down a red brick walkway that opens up into a private courtyard the carriage house itself is an old stone brick face design.

As they walk through the open living space the bellhop in starts speaking in softly in lilting French accent points out 37 inch flat-panel TV with a HD programming that's hidden inside an antique armoire. As they continue to walk through the bellhop point out the full dining area that's able to seat for and an open but restriction that includes sink, refrigerator, microwave toaster and all necessities in stock cabinets.

Lily asks the bellhop in a silvery tone "Has the Talisker's 30-year-old first malt Scotch arrived yet?"

"It was placed in the book is kitchen" the bellhop told to them.

As they walked upstairs they notice the master suite encompassed the entire second floor.

Is the entire second floor is a luxurious master suite. The four-poster king size bed and antique furnishings gave the room a sense of old world charm, and a through a set of double doors on the other side of the bed is an oversize bathroom with Jacuzzi soaking tub, separate walk in shower, seated vanity- and space for in-room spa services.

"For your culinary delight, they can enjoy cooked to order meals at your dining table, or in your private courtyard while listening to the koi splash in their pond. Lounge in the sun and enjoy our mixologists' beverages brought directly to you." The bellhop tells them.

Sometime later both Lily and Katherine rest in bed, when Katherine starts kissing and nibbling on Lily's wrist. Using her free hand Lily turns Katherine's head and face to hers telling her in a firm tone of voice, "I don't take the sharing of blood lightly… Are you asking to become my sire?"

"I think I've been looking for you I entire life!" Katherine told Lily, "I feel safe with you."

"You have fallen in love with me… Before we do this Katherine, you need to understand I have done some horrific things my lifetime being bonded to me means you will see and feel those things." Lilly told her.

Katherine didn't say anything she took Lily's arm and wrist and bit down starting to drink, and Lily did the same thing.

In a soft lazy voice Lily told Katherine, "You now have my full protection… No one can touch you without my permission; do understand Katherine, not even Klaus or any of his family!"

"Why is that?" Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Katherine" Lilly said "By drinking my blood you asked me to marry you… by drinking yours I accepted"

_I don't even have a ring _thought Katherine.

"We can get one in the morning!" Lilly Purred.

Through the newly formed bond between Katherine and Lily, Lily heard Katherine think, _I want to show you New Orleans… The New Orleans but I know and love._

Lily replied softly, "I would love to see New Orleans through your eyes."

Katherine watched as a nude Lily stepped out from beneath the sheets, she was the perfect physically fit in nicely toned Katherine was hypnotized by the striations of her muscles as she walked. Katherine's momentary hypnotic gaze was broken by Lily chuckling as she said in a playful tone, "If you stop staring at my backside… We will never see the French quarter!

30 minutes later as Katherine and Lily walk the streets they notice Marcel dragging a clearly afraid Hayley Marshall behind him. "Katherine" Lilly said in a silvery tone, "that is classes mate… And she's pregnant…"

Running across the street in a blur Lily is on top of Marcel before he can react. Standing right in front of him Lily's pupils dilated and then contracted as she told him in a voice that was cold and calculating, "Let her go… The last vampire to fight my compulsion had a psychotic break!" Lilly's voice took on a commanding tone, the way Queen talks to her subjects as she told him for the second time, "Let her go… Or die where you stand"

"Who are you?" Marcel demanded.

Lily's eyes started to glow blood red as she told Marcel in a rough tone of voice, "No one you want is an enemy."

Regaining her composure Lily looked at Hayley telling her in a soft tone of voice, "You're safe… Come with me"

"You're a vampire… But only in original can compel a vampire!" Haley stated confused as she looked between Katherine and Lily

As the three women make their way back to The Maison Dupuy hotel, Lily called out, "Unless you want your hearts ripped out of your chests, go back to your maker and tell him you couldn't find us."

Six of Marcel's night stalkers decided not to heed Lily's warning and before Katherine or Hayley could react Lily was finishing off the sixth person biting his neck and half. With a snap of her fingers Lily reduced the bodies' to ash

Hayley got this frightened look on her face again as she sized up Lily, having seen how fast Klaus Mikaelson can move she knew in original when she saw one.

Responding to Hayley's unspoken question Lily said in a matter of fact tone, "I am the progenitor of Homonus Nocturni… Vampires have existed for longer than the Mikaelson family would let you believe, they wanted power to let you believe they were the first."

Having arrived back at the carriage house, Lily called the concierge and asked that the kitchen before we stocked before continuing her story.

"Hayley" Lilly asked softly, "Call Klaus tell him you're safe… Tell him if staying with a new friend and you will see him in the morning."

Moments later Hayley handed the phone to Lily telling her in a tired breathy voice, "He wants to speak to you."

"Hello Klaus" Lilly said, "you may call me Lilly for now… Yes I convinced Marcel to let her go."

"Hayley" Lilly said in a gentle soft-spoken voice, "you undoubtedly have questions I will be more than happy to answer them for you."

"First question what would you like to eat." Lilly asked as she picked up the phone to the on-call butler. About 15 minutes later a man came in with burgers and fries and a Coke.

"Eat while I tell you the story!" Lilly stated

"I am a vampire; I'm also shape shifter… But a very special kind of shape shifter, I can become anyone simply by the looking at them" Lilly stated.

"You may take that bedroom over there!" Lilly said in a silvery tone as she pointed to the first floor bedroom, "much as I hate spending time away from Katherine… I'll be spending the night sofa…"

Hayley looked at Lily and said softly, "you don't look so dangerous!"

Having watched as watched as Lilly stripped and her skin tone darkened to the color of Ash and bone barbs grew out of her forearms and shoulders as well as her head, in an inhuman tone of voice Lily said, "You were saying…"


	4. Marcel Defeated

It was 30 minutes to sunrise when Marcel tried to steal back Hayley as he entered the private courtyard but Lilly had been expecting this and was lying in wait in the shadows. As Marcel reached the center of the courtyard he heard a disembodied inhuman voice state the following, "I told you Marcel… I am no one you want as an enemy; you should have taken my advice.

Marcel watched as Lilith walked out of the shadows he looked at the naked woman with a darkened skin tone to the color of Ash. Bone barbs growing out of her forearms and shoulders as were sharpened to points.

It was at that point that Marcel ran at her with a stake in hand intending to kill Lilly and take back Hayley when Lilith's inhuman tone of voice said, "Stop… Remove your daylight protection and marcel do not move."

Hayley watches from the safety of the glass doors and the cottage.

Lilith tells Marcel in a cold tone of voice "Drop to your knees and place that stake over your own heart… and press it into your chest with all of your strength…"

Despite Marcel's best efforts to resist Lilith's command's he feels the point of the stake pierce his chest and feels his own blood spurt from his chest soaking his shirt.

"This is for any of you night stalkers or day walkers that are lurking around, I see anyone, I hear anyone approach this courtyard uninvited… your maker dies"

"Doesn't that mean you will to… its 25 minutes to sunrise" Marcel interjected thinking he had the upper hand.

"Unlike you Marcellus Gerard I am not slave to the sun… I have a natural immunity to it!" Lilith told him coldly. Reading his thoughts Lilith said dryly, "No you may not have my blood Marcel… my mate would object"

One hour later Lilith shifted back to her human form.

From the door Katherine watched Lilly bask in the sun before she brought Lilly some clothes and gave Lilly a soft kiss on the cheek, in turn Lilly gave Katherine a kiss on the lips not a hard kiss but a passionate kiss. Lilly dressed in the sunshine, putting on jeans a jersey

Lilly looked at Marcel as the first rays of sun hit his body, telling Katherine in a silvery tone, "No need to worry about him…"

"As I told you Marcellus I have a natural immunity…" Lilly told him, "You thought you would take me with you!"

Katherine told Lilly softly, "Klaus is waiting!"

"Tell him to come it… tell him I have two gifts for him" Lilly responded. Picking up Marcel by the throat Lilly moved him into a shaded area of the courtyard saying in a flat tone of voice, "The burnt flesh will heal"

Klaus walked in moments later to see Marcel kneeling on the ground holding a stake to his own chest and pushing it into his own body, Klaus looked at Marcel and asked in a honeyed tone of voice, "Feeling suicidal Marcel?"

In a wheezy strained voice Marcel replied, "That bitch compelled me to do this!"

"And which bitch would that be?" Klaus asked in a silvery tone of voice.

"That would be me!" Lilly said.

Klaus saw a 5 foot three 110 pound woman exiting the carriage house alongside her is Katherine Pierce. Klaus said in a honeyed tone, "I see I have not two, but three gifts waiting for me."

"I know about the blood debt Katherine owes you… You now owe me of blood debt, as Katherine is now under my protection I cannot allow that!" Lilly stated in a matter of fact tone of voice

"Oh" Klaus said in a silvery tone, "How do you intend to stop me?"

"Why is it always the hard way?" Lilly asked as she walked over to Marcel. Lily's pupils dilated and then contracted as she told him in a voice that was cold and calculating as she told Marcel, "Push the stake deeper into your chest!"

Klaus watched as Marcel struggled against pushing the stake deeper into his own chest only to fail as he wheezed and coughed up blood. Looking at Klaus Lily said in a silvery tone, "Still need convincing?"

"Yes… Well he's not an original!" Klaus said offhanded.

Lily looked right at Klaus telling him in a matter of fact tone of voice, "Neither are you… Do you honestly think the first vampire first hybrid walked the earth 2000 years ago?"

Lily walked right up to Klaus and looked him right in the eye her pupils dilated and then contracted as she told him in a silvery tone, "Dance a jig!"

Within seconds Klaus was dancing around the private courtyard doing an Irish step dance.

"Stop" Lilly cried out and Klaus stopped dead as Lily said casually, "You still think you can find me… Beat me?"

Just barely holding his anger in check Klaus asked in a taught tone of voice, "Who are you?"

"I am a 9863 year old hybrid Klaus!" Lilly replied, "Your mate is inside unharmed… She has been taken care of and fed!"

Katherine came back outside with Hayley. Hayley looked at Klaus telling him softly, "Lilly saved me Klaus; she saved me from six night stalkers before I could react."

Lilly told Klaus to have a seat at the table beside Hayley, Lily took a seat next to Katherine.

"Here's what I propose Klaus!" Lilly said.

"Your blood debt to me will be forgiven… Provided you forgive the blood debt Katherine, I can't have you killing my wife… You don't really want to go to war with me it will make go to war with Marcel look like a schoolyard brawl" Lilly stated in a orotund tone of voice.

It was right about that time that Katherine spoke up in a silvery tone of voice said, "Lilly and I have exchanged blood I know her better than anyone ever will… I have seen the things she has done in my dreams, Klaus she has wiped entire civilizations off the map."

"Not my best moment" Lilly commented.

Klaus hated being held over a barrel but Lilly was doing exactly that as he said in a gruff tone of voice, "Agreed… Katherine I release you from your blood debt to me… I will not peruse you anymore"

Lilly was about to drop a bomb on Klaus as she said "I Lilith of Mesopotamia release you Niklaus Mikaelson from your blood debt"

Hayley's face went blank when she heard Lilly speak.

"Know any witches" Lilly said.

Turning just a hint of crimson Hayley said "Every witch in the Quarter owes you a debt Lilly"

Moments later at Rousseau's Bar in the heart of The French Quarter, Hayley, Klaus and Lilly and Katherine walked into the bar. Sophie Deveraux was tending bar as Katherine and Lilly walked up to her, Sophie looked right at Lilly and said in a matter of fact tone of voice, "Who the hell are you?"

Lilly told Sophie in a silvery tone of voice, "At the moment your friend… come with me I have something to show you."


	5. The Harvest Undone

Katherine, Lilly and Sophie arrived back at The Carriage House at Maison Dupuy to see Klaus gloating over Marcel, Sophie may hate what he did but she still cared for him to a degree as she said in an annoyed tone of voice "Klaus undo your compulsion!"

"Would if I could Love" Klaus said in a matter of fact tone of voice, "This is not my doing"

Lilly rounded on Sophie telling her in a honeyed tone of voice, "This is my doing… when I rescued Hayley he asked me who I was… I told him I was no one you want as an enemy"

Pausing briefly Lilly continued saying, "Thirty minutes before sunrise he tried to take her back…" Taking a sip of Talisker's 30 year old Single Malt Whisky Lilly told Sophie in a commanding yet matter of fact tone, "When I protect someone I take that obligation seriously"

"Now" Said Lilly sharply "About Davina Claire… and The Harvest"

What would you know about magic vampire" Sophie said just as sharply.

"I know you have been trying to get into my mind since we left Rousseau's Bar" Lilly told Sophie in a taut and thin tone of voice.

"What neither you nor Marcel new I was reading your thoughts in regards to Davina Claire and The Harvest" Lilly explained. "Now I will hear her thoughts in the subject

"You had no right" Sophie bellowed in a shrill tone of voice.

"Just like you had no right to try and manipulate my mind when you thought I was human?" Lilly replied in a curt chiding tone.

"Want to see my true face do you Miss Deveraux?" Lilly said as she replied in a honeyed tone of voice, "Be careful what you wish for"

Lilly's skin started to darken and bone barbs/spikes grew out of her forearms and shoulders, what can only be described as horns grew out of the top of her head. Everyone save Katherine jumped back away from the table, Katherine looked at Lilly and said sarcastically "Stop showing off…"

Moments Later having transformed back to her human state and looking at Sophie, Lilly said, "I want to talk to Davina… now"

Lilly got up and walked over to where Marcel was kneeling and looked him right in the face as she ripped the stake from his chest and said, "Stand…Drink this." Lilly said as she held a chalice to Marcel's lips telling him, "It's just enough blood to heal you"

"The thing about any Ritual is there is always a loop hole… there is even a loop hole in the The Harvest…" Lilly said in a silvery tone as she crossed the courtyard back to the table.

"Davina Claire could surrender her abilities to another…" Lilly explained.

"Or!" Lilly said

"Or what" Sophie asked in a sharp tone of voice.

"I could bring her to the point of death and hold her there until it happens… her abilities leave her."

Two hour later at the Plantation main house Klaus called out in a ringing tone of voice, "Elijah show yourself we have… guests"

From the second floor a well-dressed man in a three peace suit descended the stairs asking in a calm quite voice, "Who would that be… surly not Katherine!"

Stepping forward Lilly said "Me… I know a way to save Davina and let the witches have what they want"

Raising his eyebrow speculatively Elijah asked in a taut tone of voice "How…"

"Bring her to the brink of death and hold her there" Lilly said.

"No one can do that…" Elijah said.

With a smirk on her face Lilly said sarcastically, "I've been doing it for over nine thousand years"

"Who are you?" Elijah asked calmly

"Lilith of Mesopotamia" Lilly told Elijah.

"We need Atropa Belladonna" Lilly stated matter-of-factly.

Sophie blurted out in a stentorian tone of voice, "You're going to feed her Deadly Nightshade… do you know how tricky that is"

"Unless you've been working with it for 9000 years… it's that or I drain her to the point of death" Lilly explained in a cold calculated toned of voice. Lilly looked Sophie right in the face and said matter-of-factly, "The Harvest was never intended as blood rites"

"You seem to know a lot about The Harvest" Elijah commented coldly.

"That's because I created" Lilly explained.

Her face was hard and cold as Lilly explained "It was a way of harvesting the KA from a mummy or recently dead… it was never intended to be used on the living."

"I am told Davina trusts you Elijah… Will you accompany me" Lilly asked in a silvery tone.

"Sophie" Lilly voice was dead and cold as she asked angrily "How many girls"

In a wobbly voice Sophie said "Five girls"

"She is carrying four souls… on top of the one she was born with?" Lilly spat "The only way to save her may be to turn her… and that if those souls don't rip her apart first"


	6. Saving Davina

The following morning at a local Witches Shop in the French Quarter

"Sophie Deveraux while you no longer need to fear Niklaus Mikaelson… you do need to fear me" Lilly said in a cold voice as they went thought the witches shop looking for all the things Lilly would need to do The Harvest the right way.

Finally finding the tincture of Nightshade Lilly turned and walked to Sophie as she did Lilly stated to transform into the perfect doppelganger/twin of Sophie Deveraux, as she used Sophie's own voice and dialect, telling her softly, "Unlike Klaus… you will never see me coming"

"We will need 5 water stones taken from the Mississippi River…" Lilly said in a silvery tone of voice.

A knot stated to build in Sophie's gut as she asked in a taut wobbly voice "Why five…"

Sighing Lilly said in a breathy voice, "I will try to preserve Davina's life but if I can't then I will do what must be done"

"You mean binding her forever!" Sophie stated in a startled tone of voice.

In a flat & dead tone Lilly said in a matter of fact tenor, "I mean kill her… the human body was not made to hold more than one soul"

Putting the tincture in a bag Lilly said in a blunt matter of fact tone, "Doing The Harvest the right way does have a drawback Sophie… that soul is forever removed from the lifecycle… it's bound to a sacred object"

The truth hit Sophie Deveraux like a lightning bolt as she said in a toneless voice, "It's a Ritual for making a Pendent!"

"There is hope for you yet Sophie Deveraux!" Lilly said with a smile.

Sometime later Lilly waded through the Mississippi River picking through small stones until she finds just the right ones when she finally said in a matter of fact tone, "We have everything we will need"

Sophie furrowed her brows asking quizzically "You're a Vampire…" she said as she skipped a stone along the river asking, "Why are you doing this"

"Actually I am a Hybrid Sophie… I am also a shape shifter as I demonstrated back at the shop" Lilly explained in a quiet voice.

"I remember" Sophie replied as she shivered at the memory of watching Lilly transform into her perfect twin.

"When I created the spell I wrote it in Akkadian… I used a double cipher to hide the intent" Lilly said to Sophie in a matter of fact tone.

"That way even if you stole the spell, you can't use it at least not the right way! Sophie stated softly

"I will teach you the proper ritual… and the cipher I used Sophie Deveraux" Lilly stated in a commanding tone of voice.

"Use it sparingly Sophie… once the ritual is preformed the soul is forever removed from the cycle of reincarnation" Lilly told her.

30 minutes later said as they walked back to the car "I'm not naïve Lilly!" Sophie asked in a honeyed tone, "what you want in return?"

"A Hand-fasting for Katherine and myself!" Lilly stated in a silvery tone.

A short time later at the Plantation main house Lilly told Klaus in a tone of voice that was cold even dead, "Forgiving the blood debt also means you can't go after Elena or her kin!"

The church on Bourbon St., Elijah and Lilly walk up the flight of stairs to the attic Elijah called out in a soft little voice, "Davina… I've brought someone who could help."

Davina immediately reinforced the ward protections on the room trying to let Elijah through while keeping Lilly out for her part, Lilly smiled and said in a serious tone, "The wards are adequate…"

Lilly made some quick hand gestures and the wards parted and she walked through telling Davina solemnly, "You want this power gone… I can make that happen… And you don't have to die."

Lilly examines Davina telling her in a silvery tone, "We have to leave now…"

Sunset that day Lilly and Davina stand alone in a field Lilly lays out five pendants telling her, "You have to trust me… You have to trust me completely, to get these gifts to leave you I'm going to bring you to the point of death"

Davina involuntarily try to move away from Lilly, as Lilly told her in a commending tone of voice, "I am 9863… I've been practicing magic since I was your age!"

"You can come out now Sophie." Lilly commented.

Lilly eyes dilated and then contracted as she told Divina, "Relax… Feel your body going to limp kill your heart rate slowing the blood in your body slowing down, when I snap my fingers you will be dead!"

Sophie suddenly heard a crack and pop of fingers as they snapped Lilly stated softly, "Now we wait."

Lilly sensed was about to happen before Sophie did and started making some hand gestures and air, as she did this white orbs started leaving Davina's body, Lilly started speaking that language that neither Sophie didn't understood and suddenly the white orbs started moving towards the four pendants.

Moving to where Divina lay on the ground Lilly whispered in her ear softly, "Wake up!" Divina's eyes started to flutter as she said in a gleeful tone of voice, "it's gone… It's all gone"

Divina walked over to her aunt standing beside Sophie she told Lilly in a sincere tone of voice, "Thank you Lilith of Mesopotamia."

As the name Lilith rang in Sophie's ears her face went as white as a sheet, her voice wobbled as she struggled not to stammer as she said, "Your Lilith?"

"Yes… That was the name I was born with!" Lilly said smile.

"Sophie Deveraux… I will teach my secrets to you…" Looking at Divina Lilly said, "You will teach them to her!"

A short time later back at the plantation house Lilly walked up behind Katherine and said in a soft tone of voice, "Don't you have a phone call to make?"

Katherine to go her cell phone and dialed Aurora Salvatore back in mystic falls.

"Aurora… Call the rest of your family and put me on speakerphone!" Katherine said softly I have some news to tell you.

Aurora said softly, "Everyone's here Katrina."

"First, you don't have to worry about Klaus anymore…"

Meanwhile in the Salvatore home Aurora Salvatore and the rest of her family were all gathered around her cell phone at the kitchen table, looking at one another not sure whether to believe what Katherine just said.

It was Elena spoke next as she asked skeptically, "How?"

With a slight chuckle Katherine said, "You can thank my new companion for that… You will meet her when you get to New Orleans!"

"Aurora I've stopped running… I'm getting married" Katherine stated

"Who's the lucky guy?" Damon asked skeptically.

"Her name… At least once she using now is Lilly… When you get New Orleans go to The Maison Dupuy, tell them you're part of the Lilly Forsyth party, the rooms are paid for."


	7. Meeting the Family

Sunset three hours later, Damon, Elena and Aurora and her brother Aiden arrived at The Maison Dupuy Hotel. Aurora wanted see Katherine so badly she rushed up to the front desk stating in a wobbly tone, "We are part of the Lilly Forsyth party!"

The men at the front desk said professional tone, "my name is Gerald you would be the Salvatore's… We have been expecting you!"

It was about that time that Damon Elena and Aurora's brother Aiden finally caught up to her in a concierge named Gerald said, "We have a deluxe double, double suite reserve for you… If you come with me I can show you to the carriage house"

A short walk out the door across the courtyard to a and down red brick walkway that opens up into a private courtyard Aurora spotted Katherine sitting next to into a degree on top of 5 foot three 110 pound brunette woman.

Katherine stood up from her seat and moved to greet Damon and his family giving Aurora hug she said perfect Bulgarian, "Липсваше ми" Missed you

"И ти ми липсваше" I Missed you too said Aurora

Holding her hand out to Aurora, Katherine said softly, "You haven't officially met Lilly yet!"

Aurora's eyebrows rose to a very high arch as she asked skeptically, "what do you mean we haven't met officially…"

"It's something you have to see to believe Aurora" Katherine explained

The 5 foot tall brunette walked towards the group and gave Aurora a wink as she said in a playful tone of voice, "It's a kind of magic!" No sooner had Lilly said that then her face started to change and the color of their of her hair change from brunette to red head as she asked Aurora, "you still drinking vodka cranberries… or would you like something more mature?"

"I'll take Bourbon!" Damon said.

"Simon" Lily called out "Could you bring out a few bottles of that 30-year-old scotch and some glasses."

Lilly happened to notice the look of distress on Aurora's on face as she has softly, "What's wrong… You feel as though I've played a trick on you"

Aurora said nothing just nodded her head

Her face softened as Lilly explained. "Aurora when Katherine found you in Atlanta we had been together for a full two years… We haven't been apart"

"I understand" Aurora said in a whisper, what Aurora didn't notice was that Lily a change back to her own form.

"I am a vampire I also shape shifter… so I was in a unique position to keep you safe and let you have your freedom"

After a five minute silence Lilly stated, "When Katherine couldn't be there to protect you… I protected you…" Chuckling softly Lilly told Aurora in an almost motherly tone of voice, "Katherine would never admit this openly but I think she views you as her second daughter Aurora , she couldn't bear it if something happened to you"

Lilly's admission took Aurora her off guard as she looked at Lilly with tears in her eyes. Lilly told her softly, "You have no idea how much it broke her heart to walk away from you!"

Aurora looked across the courtyard at Katherine as she stood with her parents. In her heart was a new found respect for the elder vampire, not because she walked away, but because she walked away from someone she loved for their own sake.

Handing Aurora her glass Lilly told her "Drink this… it will help with your craving, more than a vodka cranberry will"

As Aurora drank down the 30 year old Talisker first malt scotch Lilly couldn't help but pick up on Aurora thought.

Reaching across the table Lilly said, "Aurora… it's precisely because you are worried about becoming that person again it will never happen again"

"H-how can you be sure?" Aurora asked in a wobbly tone of voice.

"I've been around really long time" Lilly said softly

"I know it's impolite to ask…" Aurora stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Lilly got up from her seat and walked over to Aurora whispering something in her ear. Aurora's eyes suddenly shot wide open.

Gerald the personal butler for the cottage came out to the courtyard announcing, "Dinner is served"

45 minutes later as Dinner wound down Aurora stormed out of the cottage to the private courtyard screaming in a shill voice, "Aiden… would you please stop asking me that question"

Elena immediately went to what she saw as the source of the problem her son Aiden.

Aiden looked at her mother stating defensively, "What… I want to know what being a vampire is like!" Elena gave her husband Daman a look and he was out the door in a shot to comfort his daughter.

Giving Katherine a wink Lilly sat down opposite Aiden, Elena was about to step in when Katherine lightly grabbed her arm telling her, "Let Lilly field this question… She had my problems sorted out in minutes"

Blank faced she looked at the young Salvatore boy "So Aiden Salvatore… you want to know what being a vampire is like" as she crossed her legs Lilly purred in a smoky tone of voice, "Tell me what you think a vampire is!"

Aiden sat in silence for a moment as he pondered Lilly's question before stating in a silvery tone of voice, "Let's see there's the never growing older… then there's the attraction to the opposite sex…" Aiden's voice trailed off as Lilly rolled her eyes at him.

"So you think that vampires have no rules and are sex crazed" Lilly said sarcastically.

"Let's look at each of these things in turn shall we…" Lilly commented.

"Never growing old…" Lilly said in a matter of fact tone of voice, "I have watched my friends grow old and die, not that I had that many… It gets too painful to bury my lovers; Katherine is the first lover I have had in over 5000 years" Lilly admitted

"Aiden" Lilly said, "As a Vampire you carry that loss forever"

That comment made the smile on Aiden's face fade quickly.

Lilly said, "Yes there is a certain sexual allure that vampire's exude… to both sexes."

Aiden began to squirm uncomfortably, when Lilly said to both sexes

"Once you become a vampire you can't go back…" Lilly stated firmly

Lilly continued telling Aiden "Your parents to their credit have kept the majority of the negative aspects from you for good reason"

"The only permanent home I have is my 9000 year old tomb…" Lilly spat

Elena interrupted Lilly for a moment asking her pointedly, "You said your only home is your 9000 year old tomb"

"That is correct Elena" Lilly said softly, "Was going to save this for the ceremony… Lilly is the modern usage of my given name I am Lilith"

Elena looked at her stunned into silence

"I am 9863 years of age… I was born in Sumeria"

"Not that I am ungrateful… But how…?"

"How did I get Klaus to give up his quest" Elena asked quietly.

Damon came walking back in with Aurora asking pointedly, "I would like to hear that myself!"

"Simple Lilly" said pointedly "I saved his mate and unborn child" Taking a sip of scotch Lilly stated in a matter of fact tone of voice, "I used his blood debt to me to cancel the blood debt against the Petrova's"

"Damon" Lilly said in a solemn tone of voice, "I was the first of our kind… I am the true progenitor of Homonus Nocturni"

Aiden tried wrapping his mouth around the word Homonus Nocturni, and failed.

His father Damon spoke up saying in a silvery tone of voice, "Homonus Nocturni is Latin for vampire son."

Reading the unspoken question on Aiden's face Lilly Said, "Yes I can compel him… Though I prefer friendly persuasion to compulsion"

"What's the difference?" Aiden asked.

"When you compel someone you force your own will onto them… friendly persuasion is when I convince you to change your own mind! Lilly explained

The Salvatore's had retied to their room twenty minutes earlier. They lay in the bed in the master bedroom when Lilly said, "Katherine… I have a wedding gift for you"

"Oh" Katherine said with a raised eyebrow asking quizzically, "What would that be?"

"I found your daughter!" Lilly exclaimed quitly.

In a taut and tremulous voice Katherine said, "You mean you found her grave…"

"No Katherine I found her… She followed in your footsteps" Lilly said softly.

"She's a vampire" Katherine whispered.

"Her name is Nadia Petrova" Lilly said softly, "I wasn't expecting to find her… however while I was tracing the cause of blood debt… she approached me."


	8. Secrets

The following morning Katherine and Nadia sat at the table private courtyard Lilly sat in the living area in the cottage itself, deciding to give them some privacy. Nadia spoke first asking Katherine in a tight and tremulous tone of voice, "Why did you abandon me?"

Katherine's mind and thoughts drifted back five centuries to her room in the Petrova manor house and in a brittle and wobbly tone Katherine said, "I didn't abandon you, when you were minutes old my father took you and gave you the first travelers to stop at the house giving you away like dry goods!"

Looking to Nadia's eyes Katherine said, "I didn't even get to hold you… Within hours of giving birth to you I watched as my name was stricken from the family Bible and my portrait was burned fireplace and I was told by my own father you are dead to me."

Nadia couldn't help but hear the venomous undertone in her mother's voice when she talked about the events especially when she spoke about her grandfather.

Taking a sip of whiskey to steady herself Katherine said, "After a man by the name of Klaus slaughtered every member of my family I return to Bulgaria to try and find you, or find your grave!"

"You're not what I expected!" Nadia said softly, "Everything I've ever heard about Katherine Pierce is and was she is a bitch."

"Three years ago I would've agreed with you, and then I met Lilly… Did you know your great grandmother Nadia?" Katherine said in a motherly tone

Nadia's eyes started to well up in tears as she said in a brittle voice, "My family survived."

"You have a great grandson and a great-granddaughter, your great-granddaughter is a new vampire." Katherine said in a motherly tone.

Nadia suddenly got very nervous as she said, "I'm not ready to meet them not yet… I'd like to get to know you first."

"Mama който е Lilly" Nadia asked softly

Smiling Katherine said softly, "Lilly е жените аз отивам да се ожени"

Lilly is the women I am going to marry

Taking her daughters hand Katherine told her, "Тя ме прави щастлив"

She makes me happy

Lilly came walking out saying in perfect Bulgarian, "Моето име е Лилит на Месопотамия"

My name is Lilith of Mesopotamia

Taking a seat next to Katherine Lilly said, "When we head back the middle-east, you're welcome to come with us." Когато се връщаме в Близкия изток, Вие сте добре дошли да дойде с нас.

"The Salvatore's are coming" Lilly stated in a flat tone of voice, "Use the guest bedroom"

15 minutes later from inside the guest bedroom Nadia watches as a young woman who could have been her mother's twin if it were not for the fact she has blue eyes came into view. Within moments a woman came over and called the young woman Aurora.

Nadia was about to signal to Katherine, when Katherine herself came into view.

Meanwhile outside Aurora looked at Katherine asking her softly "Who is in the room?"

Katherine told Aurora in a soft almost maternal tone, "A new friend Aurora…"

"Can I meet them" Aurora asked quizzically raising her eyebrow.

"Someday Aurora… someday" Katherine told Aurora.

"Elena" Katherine called out "May I speak with you privately. Both Katherine and Elena moved far enough away into the public courtyard so Aurora could not overhear when Katherine said "I need you to keep a secret until she is ready to make herself known"

"OK" Elena said with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean you can't even tell your own family… especially Aurora she"

"Katherine" Elena said pointedly "What's the secret"

"The person in the guest room is my daughter… she is a vampire like us… she is not ready for a family reunion yet!" Katherine told Elena.

"Katherine… That's a hell of a secret to keep!" Elena said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know I am asking a huge favor" Katherine said in a modulated tone.

Damon came walking up asking in a silvery tone, "What favor would that be Katherine?"

Katherine started to walk away telling Damon in a matter of fact tone of voice, "It's not my secret to tell… besides it's between me and Elena"

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this_ Damon thought as they all headed back to the cottage house. Damon was met by Lilly who told him in no uncertain terms drop it.

"What if I don't want to?" Damon stated in an orotund tone of voice.

Lilly's eyes dilated and then quickly contracted as Damon went into a hypnotic trance, Lilly told Damon, softly, "Your wife and Katherine were discussing her buying a house near Mystic Falls.

Elena glared at Lilly asking her in a tight and tremulous tone of voice, "Was that really necessary!"

"Yes… it was" Lilly said "Katherine's daughter asked for privacy… Mother and daughter should have time to get to know one another before getting to know the rest of you!"

"Aurora and Damon are to muck alike" Elena admitted, "They don't know when to stop digging"

"Lilly" said Katherine, "You do realize now we have to look for a house"


	9. An Understanding

30 minutes later Lilly sat in the living area of the cottage when Elena sat opposite her, Elena's brows formed a straight line dividing her face in two halves and a furrow formed at the bridge of her nose, in a tight and tremulous tone of voice said, "Lilly… I appreciate the advice you gave both Aurora and Aiden, next time ask me first"

"I do apologize if I overstepped Elena" Lilly responded in a light singsong tone of voice, "I meant no disrespect… I saw a young woman in pain"

"What you told them did help" Elena admitted, "Aiden has always been curious about vampires… he wants to become one"

After a short silent pause Lilly told Elena in a matter of fact tone "He wouldn't make a good vampire Elena… he wants to be a vampire for all the wrong reasons."

In an exasperated breathless tone of voice Elena said, "I know!"

"Elena" Lilly said "I have 9 millennia of experiences to draw from I am a very good judge of character he thinks it's a game…"

Looking at Elena sympathetically Lilly told her, "Someone needed to set him straight."

Taking a sip whiskey Elena said "The irony is Aurora didn't want to be a vampire but she's handling it better than Aiden ever could."

"I know that" Said Lilly in a silvery tone.

"Lilly… did you really need to compel Damon?" Elena said in a tight and tremulous tone of voice.

"Nadia" Said Lilly "Could you come out here for a moment."

A five foot seven inch tall brunette strode out of the guest quarters Nadia had to stop herself from saying the name Katherine.

"Nadia" Lilly said "This is Elena Salvatore"

Nadia looked at Elena saying softly, "The resemblance is remarkable"

"Nadia" Lilly said "She is your great granddaughter"

Nadia looked at Elena telling her, "I know I am asking a great deal but for now I must ask you not to tell your family"

"In a matter of hours I will be a member of your family Elena… I am protecting Nadia as much as I am protecting your family" Lilly commented.

"I will come to your home in a few years and introduce myself to your family" Nadia told Elena.

"If asked all I will say is she is my new friend Nadia!" Giving Nadia a wink Elena said knowingly, "It's not exactly a lie… you are a new friend, you also happen to be my great grandmother"

A single tear raced down Nadia's cheek as she said in a brittle tone of voice, "Thank you"

"As your mother once said to me… Honor before everything… save family" Elena told Nadia in a motherly tone.

* * *

Three hours later Lilly, Katherine and Nadia walk into Royal St Wellington & Company Fine Jewelry.

Lilly strut up to the counter with both Katherine and Nadia in tow saying in a silvery tone of voice, "I would like to look at Engagement & Bridal rings"

Looking at the sales associate Lilly told them, " I would like two of the Antique Style Diamond Engagement Ring and I would like two of the Curving Split-Shank Diamond .75 carat Semi-Mount wedding rings."

Having paid for the rings and right in the middle of the store Lilly gave Nadia a wink and took a knee as she slipped the Antique Style Diamond Engagement Ring on her finger and in a soft voice said, "Katerina Petrova… Will you marry me?"

Taking a knee herself Katherine looked in Lilly's eyes and said in a wobbly and brittle voice, "Yes… will you marry me?" Katherine said as she slipped the Antique Style Diamond Engagement Ring on Lilly's finger.

Using Infrasonic Speech Lilly said "I've waited 5000 years for you Katerina Petrova"

Looking at Nadia Lilly said in a soft comforting tone of voice, "Nadia… you are welcome in my home anytime.


	10. Petrova Bible

"Damon" Lilly called "May we have a word!" The undertone in her last statement let Damon know she was not making a request as he stepped into the cottage Lilly said in a silvery tone "Have some Talisker's" she said as she took a seat opposite him Lilly's eyes dilated and then quickly contracted as Damon went into a hypnotic trance as Lilly thought _Now to alter my compulsion._

"Damon… along with you overhearing Elena and Katherine discussing her buying a house near Mystic Falls, you also overheard Katherine tell Elena that her daughter is alive and her name is Nadia" Lilly said

Lilly snapped her fingers to bring Damon out of it. "Damon… You alright"

Katherine came walking down the stairs with two books in hand laying them both on the dining table Damon noticed the name Petrova embossed in gold along the front cover. Flipping open one of the books to a certain page Katherine told Damon softly, "Read the name!"

As Damon read the list of Births and Deaths two names jumped off the page at him, the first was the name was Katerina Petrova and it listed her as dyeing as a result of childbirth. Beneath Katerina Petrova was the name Nadia Petrova daughter of Katerina in the notes it said given up for adoption.

Looking up from the Petrova Bible he said "Katherine" in a low matter-of-fact tone of voice Damon asked, "Let's say I keep your secret… what is your angle here?"

Katherine looked at Damon and said, "Let's say you tell Aurora… right now do you think she would let my daughter leave"

"No, she wouldn't… even if your daughter got away Aurora would go to the ends of the earth to find her" Damon said in a taut tone of voice.

Narrowing her gaze on Damon, Katherine said in a silvery tone. "Exactly"

Lilly had remained silent until now when she spoke up saying in a silvery tone, "I think I have a solution to the problem at hand"

"Oh what would that be" Damon asked sarcastically.

With a light chuckle Lilly said in a singsong tone of voice, "Your wife Elena is right you are far-to-stubborn for your own good"

Feeling just slightly dejected Damon stood there silent unsure what to do or say.

"Once Aurora graduates High School if you wish you may come for a visit I keep a penthouse suite at Burj Al Arab when you arrive ask for Albaer tell him you're part my family"

At hearing the name of the Hotel Damon nearly spit out his scotch because he knew the price for a suite at Burj Al Arab.

"The offer is open ended Damon" Lilly said "On me"

Damon visibly shivered at how nice Katherine was being and how comfortable the two women were with one another when Katherine said, "It took some getting used to for me to… I was so used to not trusting people!"

The heads of his brows rose to the point of creating visible tension lines running the length of his forehead as Damon said softly, "This is a lot to take in… it's going to take some getting used to,"

"Damon" Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Aurora is a lot like me… fiercely independent and strong willed" Pausing for a moment Katherine stated matter-of-factly, "When it looked like Aurora was going to be staying with me for an indefinite and extended period of time… I taught her how to track me and find me… in case I had to leave and run without her"

"Lovey" Damon said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes thinking, _Dam it… Katherine you had no right… _

"Damon…" Katherine replied, "I want her to grow up as care free as possible… not traipsing all over the world trying to find me."

"At least on that much we agree" Damon spat as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and eyes letting out a sigh.

An hour later Lilly walked up to Katherine holding a small giftwrapped box, in a wobbly voice Lilly said "I know what walking away from Aurora did to you love… open it Katherine?"

Katherine carefully pulled the top off and looked at the contents inside was as Deed of ownership for property in Grove Hill, Virginia in fact it was the birth home of Isobel Flemming.

"I closed the deal before we left Burj Al Arab" Lilly said. Giving Katherine a wink Lilly told her softly, "Close enough to visit and far enough that they are not smothered"

Wrapping her arms around Lilly, Katherine softly whispered, "Thank you!"

"It's what you had planned to do before you had to leave is it not?" Lilly said in a tender and loving tone of voice, "Split your time half the year there."

Katherine didn't say a word, she didn't have to her eyes were speaking loud and clear that Lilly had without even trying made her dreams come true.


	11. Handfasting

It was a balmy summer night in the French quarter of New Orleans as Sophie Deveraux finished preparing in the plantation for a hand fasting. The path to the clearing was lit with torches all around the clearing itself were rose candles and in the very center of circle is a white candle sitting on an old stone. Beside the stone Lilly awaits her love Katherine.

Lilly is dressed in a floor length flowing halter backless dress showing off her physical perfection with a v neck with and empire waist with beaded embellishments at the shoulders and the waist. Her hair was worn down. Lilly was wearing metallic silver platform sandals with and round open toe has a 1/2 covered platform, and 4 1/4 inch heal and a slim pin ankle strap

Beside her stood Nadia, Katherine's daughter thinking _I can see why mom fell for her she is gorgeous. _

Nadia was in a black strapless and backless floor length Long Sexy Black Strapless Mermaid Evening Ball Gown that tapered to a point at the midpoint of the lower back and rose-colored satin heel adjustable ankle strap, enclosed and toe strap and a bejeweled 4 inch heal. Like Lilly her long straight hair draped down her back.

Katherine was halfway down the makeshift causeway of Magnolia trees the air was heavy with the scent of lemon and vanilla. She was being escorted Elijah Mikaelson. As they reached the edge of the sacred circle Katherine shed a tear as she gazed to the center seeing her entire family together.

The Salvatore's were off to one side when Aurora asked softly, "Mama… who is the woman beside Lilly"

Both Damon and Elena gaze one another a sideways glance as Elena told her daughter, "That's an old friend of Katherine's her name is Nadia"

Taking after his father a little too much Aiden asked quizzically, "I wonder if she is single."

Having to think fast Damon said, "No Aiden you can't date her… she is a vampire!"

"Dam…" Aiden pouted and whispered "Why are all the attractive ones vampires!"

Back in the center of the circle Nadia covered her mouth and chuckled, thinking, _my great grandson wants to date me…_

15 minutes later as Katherine took her place beside Lilly Sophie closed the circle Invoking the Goddess and God then resumed her place as the center when the Ethen the High Priest began to speak saying "We call upon you in the guise of Eros, Kindler of desire, Bringer of love, to join us here and witness the bonding of Lilith Forsyth and Katherine Pierce"

Sophie spoke to the gathered friends and family her voice has a sense of authority and weight to its tenor as she said, "We call upon you in the guise of Aphrodite, Always desirous one, Sensual lover, to join us here and witness the joining of Lilith Forsyth and Katherine Pierce as they profess their love for one another

In a momentary of silence during a grounding meditation the couple reflects on their journey.

The Ethen and Sophie motion to Katherine and Lilith to join step forward and join them before the altar.

Katherine and Lilith faces the altar as Ethen said, "Do you Katherine Pierce join us here of your-own free will, to acknowledge before the Lord and Lady the bond that is shared between yourself and Lilith Forsyth.

As a tear falls down her cheek Katherine said "Yes" as she placed a Curving Split-Shank Diamond with a .75 carat Semi-Mount ring on Lilith's ring finger

Sophie asks Lilith "Do you Lilith Forsyth join us here of your-own free will, to acknowledge before the Lord and Lady the bond that is shared between yourself and Katherine placed a Curving Split-Shank Diamond with a .75 carat Semi-Mount ring on

"Yes…" Lilith said as she placed a Curving Split-Shank Diamond with a .75 carat Semi-Mount ring on Katherine's ring finger

Katherine & Lilith face each other and join their left hands, as Sophie started wrapping a red cord round there forearm making her way to their wrist and hand saying softly, "Aphrodite bless them" then wraps a second white cord round their hands

Katherine & Lilith recited the vows they have prepared

Ethen took the joined left hands and a white cord and said, "Here before witnesses, Katherine and Lilith have sworn vows to each other. With this cord, I bind them to the vows that they each have made.

Wrapping the cord snuggly around both hands he said, "However this binding is not tied, so that neither is restricted by the other, and the binding is only enforced by both their wills.

Katherine cut open Lilith's free hand and let her blood flow into a chalice, then Lilith hands the chalice to Katherine, as Lilith cut Katherine's free hand letting her blood flow into a chalice

Turning to face each other, in unison Katherine & Lilith say Heart to thee, Soul to thee, Body to thee, forever and always, so mote it be.

Each taking a sip-of-commingled blood from the chalice sealing the bond between them in the sacred marriage!

The Coven said "So mote it be."

Sophie said softly, "Traditionally those cords are bound for 48 hours…"

With a smirk on her face Katherine said, "This is going to be fun!"

Katherine & Lilith exchanged gifts,

Coven members and guests give couple good wishes and/or gifts.

Sophie initiated the Great rite and Cakes and Ale and then Bid farewell to God and Goddess as closing the circle saying, "We thank you Aphrodite, for your presence among us, And as you take your leave, As you part we ask, in each of us, the ability to each be Sensual lover, and desirous one… Hail and farewell."

Ethen said, "We thank you Eros, for your presence here this day, And ask, as you take your leave, that you leave in each of us, the ability to be a Bringer of desire, and kindler of love… Hail and farewell."


	12. Saying Goodbye

The Hand fasting was 30 minutes ago and the reception was well underway as the five foot seven inch tall brunette slinked across the dance floor to where The Salvatore's were sitting the closer Nadia got to the table the more nervous Aiden got, he knew she was a vampire and he knew she most likely heard his question earlier that evening.

Her form fitting black strapless and backless floor length Long Sexy Black Strapless Mermaid Evening Ball Gown moved with her and accentuated her every move as she took a seat in an unused chair resting her chin on her index finger she said in a husky voice, "Aiden" Giving Elena a wink she said, "Let me give you some advice as a family friend… if you want a first date… or even a second date for that matter treat the girl like a lady"

"But dad would go through a new girl everyday" Said Aiden

With gentle smile Nadia said in a curt tone, "That is your father… and he treats your mother like the lady she is… that should tell you something"

Aiden scowled and said in a rude tone of voice, "But dad did"

In a barely audible voice, a voice so low that only a vampire could hear Aurora said, "Dad treats her like a lady everywhere but the bedroom"

Elena turned slightly crimson at her daughter's remark

"Младият трябва да направи, както им се казва." Nadia said in a sing song tone of voice.

"What does that mean" Aiden asked.

Katherine was walking up to the table and she said, "The young should do as they are told… Aiden, Nadia is almost as old as I am I think she knows what she is talking about"

With a seductive smile and a smoky yet husky voiced Nadia said, "Aiden… I'd eat you alive"

Getting up to walk away Nadia was chided by Katherine telling her, "You're going to traumatize the boy"

Waiting until they were out of earshot of Aurora Nadia stated, "He was the one wondering if I was single and leering at my but… mom"

A short time later as Nadia was walking among the Magnolia trees when Aurora found her asking in a quizzical tone, "Are you Katherine's daughter!"

"What makes you say that Aurora?" Nadia asked with a raised eyebrow and a silvery tone

"Well… you two act the way me and my mom act when are together" Aurora said in a matter-of-fact tone.

_Too smart for her own good, _Nadia thought as she asked "Hypothetically… if I were your family… what would you do?"

Aurora lunged at Nadia giving her a hug saying softly, "I would hug you and never let you go"

"It would make eating and sleeping… rather interesting" Nadia said in a sotto tone of voice.

Turning crimson Aurora said, "I hadn't thought of that"

Cupping Aurora's head Nadia said, "You will find out who I am soon enough!" Grabbing Aurora's shoulders Nadia said, "Aurora I want your word that when you find out who I am… you will not track me down"

"Why!" Aurora asked quizzically.

"I have lived the life of Romani for 500 years… you don't have a permanent home, you have few friends…" Nadia said softly "It's not an easy life!"

"Your word Aurora" Nadia tone of voice let her know she was not making a request.

"Alright you have my word" Aurora bellowed.

Elena, Aurora mother appeared from behind a Magnolia trees saying, "Thank you Nadia…"

Walking up to Elena, Nadia leaned in and cupped Elena's ear with both hands and using a combination of Infrasonic Speech and a soft whisper so Aurora couldn't hear Nadia said, "Your welcome great granddaughter… cherish these moments Elena"

Lilly and Katherine were walking hand in hand when they found the trio, "Nadia" said Katherine "It's almost-time to leave"

* * *

2:30 A.M. back at the cottage house Lilly was arranging a Private Airport Limousine saying it will be here in thirty minutes.

An hour later at Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport, Lilly, Katherine and Nadia were starting going through security for international flights when Lilly turned to Aurora telling her softly, "You may know how to track Katherine but I'm the one making the travel plans… I have 9 millennia worth of hiding places to choose from"

Aurora threw a slight fit; she was counting on being able to track Katherine because she could think like her.

Lilly, Katherine and Nadia headed out to the tarmac to their private jet.

As the plane headed down the runway Elena's phone rang Caroline Forbes was on the other end rambling on about Isobel Flemming's home

Elena said "Car… calm down and tell me why you rambling about?"

"What do you mean someone bought Isobel Flemming's house, hang on while I put you on speaker"

"Someone by the name of Lilly Forsyth bought the house… paid in cash" Caroline said

"It can't be" Elena stammered.

"It can't be who?" Caroline asked.

"Long story Care I will explain when we get back to Mystic Falls Ok" Elena stated matter-of-factly.


	13. Greece

Two days later Lilly, Katherine and Nadia were walking among the runes of Olympia when Lilly said, "This is where your bloodline began Katherine… Amara was born not far from here… she was a handmaiden to a woman named Qetsiyah."

As they walked through the runes Lilly said in a matter of fact tone of voice, "The very first Olympics were well underway as Qetsiyah was overseeing marriage preparations to a man named Silas at the temple of Hera"

Nadia asked in a silvery tone of voice, "What happened"

"Amara happened… some say she seduced Silas…" Lilly said in a tight tone of voice, "Others say is was love…"

"When Qetsiyah found out she was not happy…" Lilly said in a sing song tone of voice.

Nadia said in a silvery tone, "You talk of these events like you were their"

Lilly stopped mid stride and looked at Nadia and in a nonchalant tone said, "I was… I knew Qetsiyah and Amara and even Silas"

Both Petrova's looked at Lilly with a sideways glance as Lilly stated matter-of factly, "All three of them wanted the power of immortality… the power a vampire… without the draw backs!" Shrugging her shoulders Lilly said, "Shortly after that both Amara and Silas vanished from the pages of history"

Seeing the expression on Nadia's face Lilly said, "In this case the past is best left buried!"

Strolling through the runes Nadia said quietly "Mom Aurora knows"

"Knows what" Katherine asked as her brow rose to a high arch.

"She knows I'm your daughter!" Nadia exclaimed in a tight and taut tone of voice.

"You didn't tell her… did you?" Katherine asked with her trademark sarcasm.

"No mom… I didn't tell her… she said we reminded her of the way her mother and-" Nadia told her in a curt tone of voice.

"Body Language" Lilly said in a silvery tone as she cut off Nadia pivoting on the ball of her foot so she could face them saying on a soft motherly tone, "Even though you don't acknowledge it publicly the bond is there for anyone to see… that and Aurora is very intuitive!" She said with a smile

"At least there are no more doppelgangers!" Nadia stated with a silvery tone.

"I wouldn't go that far" Lilly said grinning, "Who's to say that doppelgangers aren't on both sides of the family" Lilly ran off in a blur leaving both mother and daughter to look at each other as Katherine said matter of factly, "Lilly knows more then she is telling"

Nadia looked at her mother saying, "Whatever it is she has been keeping the secret for thousands of years…"

What nether Petrova knew was Lilly could hear the entire conversation, not that she needed to, with the bond Lilly & Katherine share she could feel her desires.

A short time later at a private Villa Lilly kept off the coast of the Adriatic Sea half way between Messena and Sparta, Katherine and Nadia were frantically going through Lilly's study looking for a tome that might contain the secret history Lilly was telling them before she sped off earlier that day.

"The tome you're looking for ladies is on the top shelf third from the left not that knowing will do you any good" Lilly said in a blunt tone of voice.

Tilting her head to the left Katherine asked quizzically, "meaning?"

"Unless you know someone who can translate Akkadian for you and knows the exact triple cypher I used to in-crypt it" Lilly commented.

"We won't be able to read it" Nadia groaned.

"I am all for discovering the past… but in this case the fates of both Amara and Silas will remain secret." Lilly stated matter-of-factly.

"Unless I tell you will never know the secret" Lilly told them, "It is a secret I will take to my grave." Reading the unasked question on Katherine's face Lilly said flatly, "You don't want this burden… not this one"

Later that night the trio decided to go out to the town of Marathopoli to a Restaurant named Panorama, the gentile sea-breeze danced over there skin as they awaited there order.

20 minutes later as the trio start to enjoy there meal none other than Rebekah Maikelson and a gentlemen friend walked across the floor. No sooner had Rebekah found her seat when she strode across the floor to their table Rebekah stood there with her hands on her hip's doing her best to intimidate them when the thought ran through her mind, _Why aren't they quaking in fear?_

Without looking up from her meal Lilly said in a calm voice, "The reason we are not quaking in fear… is I am the oldest thing in the room Miss Maikelson"

Looking up Katherine warned Rebekah, "You don't want to do this"

"Oh really" Rebekah said as she started to compel Katherine.

Finally looking up from her meal, Lilly's brown eyes gazed into Rebekah's blue eyes. Lilly's eyes dilated and then quickly contracted as Rebekah went into a light hypnotic trance as Lilly said to Rebekah in a curt tone, "Go back to Mat, enjoy your meal and then leave…"

Rebekah was all the way back at her table before she realized what happened thinking, _so that's what it feels like…_

Suddenly a new thought permeated her mind with just a hint of fear she looked over at the table she just came from thinking, _who the hell is she… what the hell is she?_

As it was Lilly, Katherine, and Nadia finished their meal first, as they passed Rebekah's and Mat's table Lilly said with a smirk, "I am Lilith wife of Katherine… I am older then you know, but if you want to know ask your bothers… Elijah gave Katherine away"

Rebekah sat their slack-jawed as the trio headed to the exit.


	14. Mothers & Daughters

They arrived in Dubai 5 hours later at 11:30 P.M. when Albaer greeted them saying in a cordial tenor, "Your rooms are ready just as you asked Mrs. Forsyth your moonlight swim is arranged just as you asked"

Albaer knew enough not to mention Lilly's surprise for both Katherine & Nadia instead Albaer said, "Your Spa memberships are in your rooms."

Both Katherine & Nadia gave each other sideways glance both thinking the same thing _Spa Memberships?_

Taking a private elevator to the Royal Suite, the three women headed to the suite that Lilly kept for entertaining and other things. A short twenty minutes later the doors opened in the suite itself. As Nadia took in the two-story, 8400 square foot suite has views of the Arabian Sea, marble floors, a rotating four-poster bed in the bedroom, dining area, a cinema and a lift between the split-level room.

She was surprised at the playful touch of opulence.

Nadia's room was all in blue and gilded in gold leaf,

The blue marble bathroom is fully equipped with Hermes products including jacuzzi, separate rain shower and luxury Hermes bathroom amenities full-size. The bedroom itself had a king-size four-poster bed and an office area complete with 21-inch iMac, private fax, printer, copier, 42-inch and 28-inch Widescreen Interactive HD LED TVs, iPod/iPhone docking station and media hub, remote controlled environment including curtains, TV, in-suite music and lights.

Looking around Nadia said as soft as a whisper, "If this is what my room looks like…?"

Meanwhile at the infinity pool Katherine and Lilly swim nude among the rose petals and bathe in the moonlight, taking a moment to swim to the side of the pool to have a sip of Bollinger Champagne, SPECIAL CUVEE

Katherine had caused enough mischief in her day to recognize the glint in Lilly's eye as she asked in a silvery tone, "What are you planning?"

Giving Katherine a soft sensual kiss Lilly purred in a husky and smoky voice, "You will have to wait until tomorrow to find out"

Katherine could feel Lilly's lips dance over hers, she could feel her teeth as they caught her lower lip nibbling on it as Lilly pinned her to the side of the pool itself. Katherine could fight back if she wanted to, but she didn't want to. Katherine's knee and thigh danced between Lilly's legs gently gliding over her flesh creating a fire of passion in Lilly's eyes.

In the shallows on the pools walk in stairs beneath the water surface legs intertwined Katherine lay atop Lilly. As they lay on the bottom step Lilly scooped Katherine up into her arms and started to dance around the pool with Katherine in her arms before heading to the stairs, as Lilly walked Katherine was gently kissing and nibbling on Lilly's neck. Lilly was moaning in approval as they made their way to a futon that was laid out for them.

The next morning Katherine awoke to find Lilly had already woken on the pillow was a hand written note it read:

Katherine

You and Nadia enjoy your spa day and get to know one another

Love

Lilly

P.S. Albaer will be there at 10:00 to take you to the spa.

Katherine looked at the clock it read 9:30. It took Katherine a moment to realize she was in her bed in the room that she and Lilly shared the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the futon in Lilly's arms

It was 9:55 when Albaer arrived to take them to their day of papering. Albaer looked at Katherine and Nadia saying in a professional tenor, "Ladies come with me… The Spa a-waits you"

Mother and Daughter entered a private room with two massage beds set up and the same Bollinger Special Cuvee Champagne, was chilled and waiting for them along with Caviar.

As the two women peruse the offerings for relaxation Katherine smirked as she said in a sarcastic tone, "Caviar is for eating… not wearing!

Trying to hold back a chuckle Nadia said dryly, "Normally I would chastise you… In this case I agree"

As the Masseur's began their work both Katherine and Nadia melted under their touch as they stated with Swedish massage then shifted to traditional Shiatsu used in conjunction with Balinese massage all to the moans of delight of both mother and daughter.

Nadia started to speak though the Masseur's manipulations saying though a strained breathy voice, "Re…mind me to thank Lilly later"

Suddenly the Masseur's changed to Thai Massage using not just her hands but her elbows and Knees and her entire body to work out the stress, bending and twisting both Katherine's and Nadia's bodies. The air was filled with popping and cracking sounds as the endless adjustments went on.

85 Minutes later Katherine and Nadia walked out heading back up to the room when Nadia suddenly asked quizzically, "Mom… what was dad like"


	15. Mother & Daughters Part 2

Both Katherine and Nadia walked out of the private elevator and into the main living area to see Lilly practicing T'ai chi ch'uan. Katherine had seen Lilly practice it before and Lilly had begun to teach her but Nadia had never seen Lilly work through its graceful movements as her arms rose up to the level of her chest before slowly dropping to her side, slowly she brought her arms up to the left side of her body.

Nadia stood there slack jawed at how gracefully Lilly was.

Lilly's left arm and hand lowered and turned inward so it was palm up. She looked like she was holding a small to medium sized ball between her hands. It was at that point that Nadia felt it the immense spiritual/vampire presence as it permeated the room.

Slowly Lilly stepped forward her right hand moved down to the side and her left hand moved forward back-hand out. Slowly and deliberately Lilly's left hand moved to her left side as it moved to a palm upward position as her right hand moved to just over her left.

Without realizing what she is saying Nadia said soft as a whisper, "That's beautiful"

"Thank you… I learned this in the 12th century from Zhang Sanfeng himself" Lilly said.

As Lily was moving from one position to the next she sensed Katherine's desire coming thought the bond they share telling Katherine tenderly, "Nadia… can see her father!"

That comment caused both mother and daughter to turn and look at Lilly as Nadia looked at her demanding flatly, "Explain yourself"

Braking off her practice Lilly asked, "Nadia… do you know why most vampires don't share blood?"

Nadia looked at Lilly stating matter-of-factly, "No… not really"

To Nadia's surprise it was not Lilly that answered the question but her mother Katherine telling Nadia in a motherly tone, "The level of intimacy is almost overwhelming… Lilly knows my heart's desire and I know hers"

"That's true" said Lilly "We also feel each-others pain… Imagine a sire bond magnified to the infinite degree…"

"You would have no privacy!" Nadia stated in a silvery tone of voice.

"You can keep some secrets" Lilly said as she brushed Katherine's cheek tenderly, "when necessary"

"It's also a way of sharing memory's Nadia!" Lilly replied.

Leaning in to Katherine, Lilly whispered "Think about Nadia's Father!"

Turning to Nadia Lilly said softly, "Bite into your mother's wrist!" As Nadia bit down a flash of memory played out before her eyes. Katherine was walking though wheat field leading a horse, beside her is a tall lean yet muscular young man.

"His name was Simeon… her worked in my father's stables!"

As the scene played out Nadia saw Katherine and Simeon in the same field making love, and Nadia suddenly turned crimson as she broke contact blurting out sharply "MOM!"

Kissing Nadia's temple Katherine said in a motherly tone, "I wasn't trying to embarrass you… I wanted to know you were born out of love"

"Simeon and I intended to marry… but father for bayed it, saying he was a commoner and I was a noblewoman"

With her mother encouragement Nadia bit down once more and the moment of her own birth played like a moves at the theaters, she saw Katherine reaching out to her mother asking, let me hold her only to see her grandfather take her bundled up body outside and hand her over to a passing gypsy caravan.

Tears stated rolling down Katherine's face as she relived the memory.

"I am sorry mom" Nadia said "I didn't think about-"

"Nadia" Katherine said "I want you to see these things…"

Nadia wiped away one of the tears with her blood stained fingertips and the mixture of tear and blood convey a feeling of overwhelming joy from her mother. Pulling Nadia to her breast Katherine said softly, "You are the one thing I did right… even if I couldn't raze you myself…"

Thirty minutes later reading Nadia's face Lilly said flatly, "I could show you the fate of Amara the same way as much as I want to tell you that secret… I gave my word… Qetsiyah made me sign a blood pact, if I break the pact I my life to the forfeit"

Katherine realized the implications of what Lilly just admitted to, to a vampire blood is sacred and not to be spilled lightly as she stated flatly, "Nadia drop it, you may have spent time with the Romani, however you don't know what it means to truly be Romani"

Looking into her daughter eyes Katherine said matter-of-factly biting back tears, "As much as Lilly wants to tell us she can't… I would imagine her telling us as much as she has could be considered a violation of that oath"

After a brief pause Katherine said in an orotund tone, "Nadia… I want your word you will never ask again"

"But" Nadia exclaimed in a shrill tone.

"No buts… I want your word… or would you prefer a formal blood oath?" Katherine spat.


	16. Declaration of War

It was two weeks later Nadia and Katherine were exploring a local market when they became aware of the fact they will being followed, making a hasty exit they turned down a side street only to be cornered by a half-dozen men one of whom shot Katherine with some kind of sedative. Moments later Nadia called Lilly upset and in a taut tone of voice told her, "they took mom!"

Lilly said in a soft tone of voice, "Calm down… Tell me who took Katherine."

"I don't know!" Nadia said as her rage started to build.

"Stay there… Get there scent, I'm coming to you." Lilly said as she hung up the phone

As Lilly exited the Burj Al Arab hotel she quickly sniffs the air and picked up Nadia's perfume she started running at full speed. Moments later Lilly found Nadia with an unconscious man slung over her shoulder, Lilly quirked an eyebrow raising it to a high arch asking Nadia in a silvery tone, "one of my wife's abductors?"

"He tried to deny it but I recognize his scent." Nadia said in a toneless voice.

Taking out her cell phone Lilly said, "We will need the helicopter… Albaer I need someone who understands the meaning of the word confidential, I'm going to pay triple the going rate!"

Having made their way back to the Burj Al Arab hotel Nadia and Lilly were waiting on the rooftop helipad as Nadia threw the body in the back seat adjusting it was seated as Lily jumps in the front seat. Lilly quickly typed in the GPS coordinates for Temple/Tomb telling the pilot take us to that location, if you don't ask any questions it's triple your normal rate.

Sometime time later the helicopter landed on the outskirts of modern-day Iraq in the shadow of something that looked like a large sand dune. As they disembarked from the helicopter Lilly turned back to the pilot her pupils dilated and then quickly contracted as she said, "you took me and my stepdaughter to central Iraq… There was no one else with us."

Lilly took the body of the man and threw him over her shoulder as they headed out to her temple. One hour and 2 miles later they arrived at the destination, Lilly pressed a series of symbols and the door began to rise giving Nadia is sideways glance really said, "I will teach you the sequence later… Right now I intend to get some answers!"

"I haven't tortured anyone in eons." Lilly said as they wandered down the corridor after corridor until they finally reached the destination, once again Lilly pressed a series of symbols arranged around the door frame. Taking a moment to light the Firepots Lilly once again took the body this time she tied a rope around the man's wrists and strung him up.

Taking a bucket of water Lilly threw it at the man waking him up looking at the man she said, "I'm only going to ask once where have they taken Katherine?"

"If I decide not to tell you…" The man said in a breathy wheezy voice trying to accommodate his broken ribs.

Smiling is pleasantly she can at the stranger Lilly said in a cold and menacing voice, "If you don't give me the answer for, you will learn a new definition of pain as I break every bone in your body keeping you alive and conscious through the entire process!"

That statement even caught Nadia off guard this wasn't a pleasant and loving Lilly should come to know this person was the Lilith of old; a bloodthirsty, ruthless woman will do whatever it takes.

"If you're lucky when I'm done I will let you die." Lilly said coldly.

Lilly's pupils dilated and then quickly contracted as she said to the man, "Do not move don't blink and don't talk, you can breathe but that's all you can do!"

Lilly lowered the stranger and bound him to a stone thrown of sorts telling Nadia, "I had hoped you and your mother would never see this side of me."

Taking one of the stranger's fingers in her hand she broke the knuckle telling them, "You now have 205 unbroken bones… Where is Katherine…? Where's Katherine Pierce?"

The strangers screamed in agony as Lilly broke another bone telling the stranger, "You now have 204 unbroken bones."

In the end it took breaking all 27 bones in his left hand and wrist and all 32 bones in his arm just to learn his name, after the 32nd bone brake Nadia had to leave the room to stop the screams ringing in her ears.

After the 24th broken rib, Lilly had a location of the safe house they were supposed to meet.

"William" asked Lilly "Cell Phone… now"

Lilly was about to break his collar bone when he reached into his pocket and pulled it out!

"Who is the leader of your group?" Lilly asked.

Using his hand William drew a number three in the dirt, Lilly hit 3 and call. On the other end of the line she heard a man say "William… son we need to leave!"

In a silvery tone Lilly said "William is my captive at the moment… whether or not you get him back alive or dead depends on what you do next"

"Who are you" asked the voice.

"At the moment I am a very old… very angry vampire"

Putting the phone on speaker Lilly heard the voice say, "Bring me by son… vampire"

Lilly broke William's collar bone saying in a flat, cold tone of voice, "wrong answer… this is not a negotiation"

"Talk to me like that again you will be getting his dead body delivered to your front door… do we understand each other?"

"Yes" the voice said.

"Don't bother trying to trace this call… I made sure it's untraceable"

Crushing the phone in her hand Lilly exited the room Lilly found Nadia telling her flatly "Prepare yourself"

"For what…?" Nadia asked bluntly

Lilly looked at Nadia her once loving eyes were as cold as death itself as she said, "War… unless they do as I ask"


	17. Lilith Lives

"Nadia" Said Lilly as she entered her old armory, "I need you to drink a small amount of my blood… William's father doesn't know it but the phone call was a ruse… I read his mind they intend to experiment on Katherine, this I will not allow"

Offering Nadia her forearm Lilly turned to the face Nadia her pupils dilated and then quickly contracted as she said in a commanding tone, "Drink"

Before she could stop herself Nadia bit down and started drinking from Lilly, Pulling Nadia to herself Lilly said, "I am sorry I had to do things this way… they were after you, not your mother"

Cradling Nadia in her arms Lilly's head tilted to the left and her eyes widened as she said softly, "This way I can find you if you get taken…" Her face went blank before shifting to peaceful as she told her in a cold matter-of fact tone of voice, "Nadia… we take no prisoners… leave no one alive"

"I don't know where Katherine is… but I know where she is going to be, Whitmore College in the basement of the Augustine society house" Lilly said.

Holding on to Lilly she said in an equally cold voice Nadia said, "Then we raze it to the ground!"

Hitting a button on her cell phone Lilly said, "I need a Challenger 300 … no markings… No flight plan… four hours Kuwait International got it"

"Lilly" Nadia asked "What was that about?"

"I was setting up a plane stateside… a type of Trojan Horse" Lilly said

Nadia looked at Lilly just as Lilly said, "Its time you knew my secret" Chuckling Lilly said "Let's see if you're as unfazed at my true form as your mother was the first time she saw this"

Lilly stripped and her skin tone darkened to the color of Ash as bone barbs grew out of her forearms shoulders and head. In an unhuman voice Lilly said "This is my true form…

Nadia studied the transformed Lilly with a raised eyebrow saying flatly, "That's different"

24 hours later it was sunrise on Virginia on the campus of Whitmore College as Lilly and Nadia studied the old Victorian Mansion known only as Augustine house.

The Augustine house was surrounded on all four sides by a black rod iron fence, at the very top of the gate was the Augustine family crest, a black shield with a gold band running across the center right to left at the top of the crest is a Knights Helmet with black and gold plumage and three porcupines on it two above the gold band and one below as Lilly looked passed the gate to the house itself she spotted something she hadn't seen in several eons as she looked closer at the door to be exact when Lilly spotted them telling Nadia in a silvery tone, "See those symbol carved into the woodwork around the door… they are the basis for the vampire barrier, however if someone were to somehow mar one of them with I don't know a claw"

The house itself looked more like a castle then a home with three spires of various sizes defining the front of the house.

"The barrier would be useless" Nadia said with a chuckle.

"They think that Rod Iron will stop vampires" Lilly commented, "That's an old wives tale"

"Those symbols are Babylonian…" Lilly said as she struts up to and through the front door to Nadia's amazement, five minutes later Lilly walked back out with a list of its current members.

Nadia sat there looking at Lilly slack-jawed as Lilly walked up to her; Nadia said in a flat tone of voice, "I thought those wards kept Vampires out?"

Shrugging her shoulders Lilly said in a silvery tone of voice, "They do… thankfully even among vampires I am considered a myth."

It was Noon by the time they reached the ancestral home of Isobel Flemming when Lilly said in a silvery tone, "Good it's here"

Giving Lilly a sideways glance Nadia asked, "What's here?

"I will explain everything later… it's part of what I have in store for the man who has Katherine" Lilly said.

"For what he is doing to her there will be a price" Lilly said coldly

"And what price will that be" Damon asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you for coming Damon" Lilly said lightly.

"Now getting back to your question I am going to see how many ways I can torcher him and keep him alive… I am going to start by burying him alive… in Natron" Lilly said coldly.

"Where is she being held?" Damon asked.

"Whitmore House" Lilly replied.

"I'd hoped to never see that place again" Damon spat as his hands started working in a blur of motion mapping out the interior of the house itself anticipating Lilly's next request

"Not to worry… I intend to raze it to the ground, tonight The Lilith that cut a bloody swath across the eons will make a command performance and I am bringing death with me!" Lilly said in a cold and determined tone of voice.

"I take it there will be a high body count" Damon said off handedly.

"Have a problem with that?" Lilly asked.

"No… not really" Damon said nonchalantly.

Damon read Lilly fairly well and realized how deeply she cared for Katherine, without looking up from the diagram Damon had drawn Lilly stated "No one harms my family Damon… they are cutting away her skin to see how fast it regrows… I don't care who else dies tonight Wes Maxfield must live out the night, he is mine to kill."

Both Damon and Nadia became aware of a dark malevolent energy as it rolled off Lilly like the tide going out to sea; Damon thought to himself, _Has she turned off her humanity?... If she has how the hell am I going to stop her?_

Responding as though it were a verbal question Lilly said "No… Mr. Salvatore I haven't turned off my humanity." Looking at Nadia with a twinkle in her eye Lilly said in a cold tone of voice, "Wes Maxfield will die slowly… his one consuming thought will be please make the pain stop"

"Besides I have too much to lose" Lilly commented "Aurora is here"

"Dam it… I told her to stay at home" Damon spat

"Damon" Said Lilly "Let me handle this…"

Lilly went outside to face Aurora saying, "Aurora… you can't be a part of this, go home!"

"But I want to help" Aurora pleaded.

"Aurora" Lilly said "Have you ever killed someone?"

"Y-yes" Aurora said.

"Aurora… I don't mean draining them dry… I mean reaching inside there chest and pulling out there heart and watching the life drain from their eyes"

"No… I haven't" Aurora stated with tears in her eyes.

"But I want to help" Aurora pleaded once more.

"If you want to help, you your mother and brother have plenty of blood at the ready…"

"Aurora I am not asking you… I am telling you… Leave before I compel you to do as I ask"

"You… you wouldn't dare" Aurora bellowed.

Lilly turned back to face Aurora, her pupils dilated and then quickly contracted as she said, "Aurora go home, you your mother and brother have plenty of blood at the ready…"

As the compulsion took hold of Aurora tears stated streaming down Aurora's face. Then she was off at run back the way she came.

Lilly reentered the home to face Aurora's father Damon saying flatly, "It was for her own good Damon!"

"I know" Damon said.

Looking both Damon and Nadia Lilly said bluntly, "My name is Lilith bringer of death"


	18. Rescuing Katherine

Aurora arrived home in tears, when Elena found her asking in a soft motherly tone, "Aurora… what's wrong?"

"I followed dad… I wanted to help mom, I want to help save Katherine" Aurora said through sobs.

"Lilly compelled me to go home" Aurora said in a curt tone.

Elena walked Aurora over to the sofa in the same motherly tone asked her, "What exactly did Lilly say!"

Looking up from her mother's tear stained shirt Aurora said, "Lilly said if I wanted to help to go home and have plenty of blood on hand… that Katherine would need it"

Using her index finger to lift her daughters chin Elena looked into her eyes and said softly, "It sounds to me like she gave you an important job to do sweetheart"

"I know mom… it's just… I wanted to fight and she told me no"

Elena didn't know much about Lilly's mind but she did know Katherine's as she stated, "Aurora… Katherine wouldn't want you getting hurt… Lilly know that besides you're still a new vampire and your fighting skills aren't that good yet!"

"She asked me if I ever killed anyone… mom" Aurora declared "I told her I did, then she said I don't mean draining them I mean ripping out there heart and watching the life drain from their eyes"

Hugging her daughter Elena said, "It sounds to me like Lilly is trying to preserve your innocents for as long as possible… I know for a fact that's what Katherine wants!"

Pulling her daughter to her feet Elena said through a strained voice, "Come on… you your brother and I have some organizing to do"

As Elena and Aurora went to check on the blood supply Elena thought to herself _I'll have to thank Lilly for keeping her as far from the fighting as possible._

After checking the supply whipping out her cell phone Elena scrolled down until she saw the name Dr. Meredith Fell hitting the call button Elena said calmly, "Meredith… I need an emergency drop, Triple the normal amount… Yes I said triple… deliver the extra to the home of Isobel Flemming"

Elena gave her the address.

30 Minutes later Elena and Aurora walked up the drive of the former home of Elena's mother Isobel to find Lilly, Damon and Nadia preparing for the raid. That's when Aurora noticed a dark malevolent energy as it rolled off Lilly like the tide going out to sea; and it scared her. The caring and loving women she knew was gone and in her place was a cold hearted vampire out for blood!

Confronting Lilly Aurora stated bluntly in an accusational tone, "You turned it off… didn't you… after you encouraged me in New Orleans."

"No… I didn't… but I am preparing for war… no I don't want you being a part of it" Lilly said

Caressing Aurora's cheek Lilly told her in a sotto tone, "You may be a lot of things Aurora, but a cold blooded killer isn't one of them… for me growing up it was a way of life"

Midnight later that night at The Augustine house front gate Lilith grabs the rod iron-gate and rips it from its hinges when a 5 foot five inch black woman stepped forward saying with an authoritative tone, "You can't go in there"

"Yes we can Miss Freeman" Said Lilly as her pupils dilated and then quickly contracted.

I've been taking Vervain Dianne Freeman told them.

"Looks like I am doing this the old fashioned way" Lilly said as she grabbed Dianne Freeman throat in her right hand and quickly twisted it and there was a popping and cracking sound as the woman's body went limp.

As they approached the front door Nadia inspected it asking Lilith, "I thought you were going to mar one of the symbols smiling Lilith said, "I had a better idea… I changed one of the symbols, now anyone can pass through even vampires"

"Your just full of surprises" Damon said sarcastically.

"In their defense they didn't anticipate a 9000 thousand year old vampire who wields magic" Lilith said in a whisper.

Pointing to a large oak door Daman said that's the one, no sooner had Damon spoke than Wes Maxfield trying to inject Lilith still in human form with Vervain. To his astonishment not only did she not go down but she got even more pissed off as she looked at Dr. Maxfield saying in a penetrating tone, "Vervain… really that's your best defense"

Lilly's skin tone darkened to the color of Ash and bone barbs grew out of her forearms and head, her designer clothed were in tatters as she said in a honeyed tone of voice, "Run Dr. Maxfield if you outrun me I will let you live."

Dr. Maxfield ran down the stairs to where he was conducting his experiments with Lilith hot on his heels, Nadia was close behind her; it took Damon a second to recover from seeing the transformation itself.

Dr. Maxfield reached the passive suppression button that sprayed atomized Vervain and tried to stop her.

In a disembodied unhuman tone Lilith said, "You tried injecting me with it all it did was piss me off… do you really think a topical form will take me down" Dr. Maxfield saw her form as she strode through the mist.

"Go ahead kill me" Dr. Maxfield said.

"My dear Doctor… I more of an eye for an eye kind of girl" Lilith said.

Knocking out Dr. Maxfield, Lilith bound him by tying his arms starting at his shoulders and then in a crisscross pattern worked his way down to his wrists. Yanking out a second phone line she repeated the process down his legs.

Damon and Nadia where having their own fun eating people along the way, when they finally did catch up to Lilith she was cradling Katherine in her arms feeding her some of her blood, and Katherine's right arm was completely devoid of skin.

Lilith told Katherine softly, "My blood will start the healing process"

On the floor Dr. Maxfield lay unconscious trussed up like a turkey.

Nadia moved to a nearby coat rack and took down a lab coat to cover up her mother, when Lilith said softly, "I'm going to give you to Nadia to carry out"

Slinging Dr. Maxfield over her shoulder Damon started pulling out the gas lines from under the Bunsen burners, taking a matchbook he rigged up a makeshift time delay explosion. With that both Damon and Lilith were gone in a blur.

As they drove off the campus in the rearview they saw the house they just came from explode.


	19. Rescuing Katherine Part 2

It was four hours later when Katherine called for Aurora to join her in her room; both Damon and Lilly told her how Aurora wanted to help. What concerned Katherine were the stories she heard about Aurora shutting people out of life, especially a boy named Landon and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

As Aurora entered she noticed the half healed right arm and tried to look away, when Katherine said in a matter of fact tone of voice, "Compared Klaus… he was a rank armature!"

Adjusting the pillows in her bed to make herself comfortable Katherine said softly, "it's started hasn't it, you haven't even left home you're running away… again!"

Patting the bed Katherine asked Aurora to join her as she looked into Aurora's eyes Katherine asked, "You're pining after Landon aren't you?"

"How did – – –?" Aurora said as she stammered, looking at Katherine wide-eyed. With a raised eyebrow Katherine looked at Aurora and said in a matter of fact tone, "I'm 500 years old; I can spot a girl with boy troubles a mile away!"

Katherine knew both Damon and Elena were listening at the door so she tried to keep the birds and the bee's speech as age-appropriate as possible sighing Katherine said, "Aurora… I spent 500 years running, 500 years alone… Once you start running it's almost impossible to stop."

Pulling Aurora into a hug Katherine said "I'm the matriarch of this family so you have to listen to me, even if you don't agree with me… 500 years ago I looked exactly like you look right now …lost, learn from my mistakes Aurora."

"I'm afraid I'll hurt Landon… What if he hates me?" Aurora stated bluntly.

Wiping a tear away from Aurora's cheek Katherine said, "Don't you think you're hurting him now by pushing him away…"

Taking a breath the elder vampire said "Aurora your mother and father despised each other when they first met, that didn't stop them from falling in love." Katherine drew Aurora's face to herself so there were nose to nose and said, "And if he does hate you then that's his loss."

Aurora knew her mother and father were just outside as she said sarcastically, "You're not the Katherine Pierce I expected, you're not a bitch!"

Chuckling Katherine said in a humorous undertone, "Hey I still own the crown… I'm willing to abdicate if you want it"

That comment made Aurora laugh as she said in a breathy voice, "That's ok I don't need to be the queen bitch"

Looking past Aurora to the doorway Katherine said in a penetrating voice, "Damon, Elena you can come in now."

Damon and Elena walked in the room Elena said in a silvery yet quizzical tone, "What was that about a crown and being queen bitch"

"Elena… you and I both know I was the queen bitch… when I met Aurora in Atlanta she was acting the part, I reminded her who the queen was" Katherine stated sarcastically.

"Now it's kind of an inside joke" Aurora told her mother.

Damon was chuckling in the background as Elena shook her head in disbelief telling Aurora, "Katharine and I don't agree on much but we do agree on this much… Give Landon a chance, and like Katherine said if he hates you, that's his loss."

"One last thing before we leave Aurora… Don't be in such a rush to grow up you have centuries to discover who you are and have adventures." Katherine told her.

"Mom" Aurora said "What if it's too late"

Damon shook his head in disbelief telling his daughter, "How will you know if you don't try"

Aurora shifted from Katherine's lap to her mother's as Lilly poked her head in telling the Salvatore's silvery tone, "We will try to make it back for graduation… But the three of us will be going off grid for a while."

Katherine couldn't help but notice the look of disdain on Aurora's face as she looked at Lilly, in a wheezy voice Katherine send, "Aurora you're really not being fair to Lilly!"

Aurora gave Katherine and incredulous sideways glance as she said in a tight and tremulous tone of voice with an angry undertone to her voice, "what the hell does that mean… Katherine!"

"It means Aurora you're judging Lilly by today's state of morality… She is 9863 years old in her day there was no such thing chivalry and nine times out of 10 you had to kill to survive." Katherine said.

Looking at Aurora, Katherine stated in a matter of fact tone of voice, "Let me put this in perspective for you… Let's say someone kidnapped Aiden was going to kill him, is there a line you wouldn't cross just to get him back?"

"No… I suppose not" Aurora admitted turning crimson.

"Yet your condemning her for doing just that" Katherine said in a chiding tone.

"She compelled me…" Aurora complained in an orotund tone.

Both Katherine and Nadia said in unison, "Join the club"

Katherine admitted "She's compelled me more than once!"

Pausing in momentary silence Katherine said softly, "The Lilly you see standing by your parents… That's not true her face, the only people that see her true face are her enemies."

Nadia's voice chimed in with the statement, "Both you and I have seen her true face and lived."

"That's because she trusts us… And we're going to spend a lot of time around her." Katherine told Nadia.

Katherine leaned into Aurora and whispered something in her ear so softly that only Nadia could hear it Aurora's eyes widened as she said, "I knew it"

The only other person in the room who knew for sure what Katherine told Aurora besides Nadia was Lilly and that's because of her exceptional hearing and being able to hear a conversation 20 miles away with perfect clarity.

Nadia told Aurora "Lilly was right about one thing… we will have to disappear for a while but if you ever need us we will be there no questions asked"

Aurora didn't want her new found family to walk out of her life as she asked, "How long will you have to stay away?"

"At least 200 years" Lilly said "Maybe longer… it depends on if homeland gets involoved"


	20. visitors

The year is 2213 and Katherine's 200th wedding anniversary was one week away as she thought to herself, _What do you get as a gift for your 200__th__ wedding anniversary? _

Over the last 200 years Nadia had gotten pretty good at reading her mother as they walked the very same market where Katherine was taken all those years ago Nadia offered "Renew your vows…"

"That's brilliant" Katherine said softly, "I know just the place to do it… The Burj Al Arab, Dubai"

From the other end of the market square Klaus Mikaelson and his mate Hayley Marshall along with their daughter Erika approached both Katherine and Nadia when Klaus who called out in a silvery tone, "I was hoping to find you along with Lilly… My daughter Erika has been up to mischief with her transformations."

"Oh… Do tell!" Lilly said with a raised eyebrow looking at Erika. Erika started turning a deep shade of Crimson as she tried to avoid the elder hybrids gaze assuming the mantle of Lilith of Mesopotamia she said in a regal and commanding tone, "You've been impersonating your friends… And causing trouble haven't you?"

"You can't lie to me child!" Lilly said as she examined Erika and in a honeyed tone said, "I can teach you how to use those abilities, or strip you of them."

The last part of that comment got under Klaus skin as he scowled however the memory of her compelling him to dance a jig and him doing nothing to prevent it rushed to the forefront of his mind.

"I did tell you to come when she started not after" Lilly stated curtly.

The heads of Hayley's eyebrows rose to a sharp point as a knot formed between them her emotions fluctuating between worried and frustrated as she said the sharp tone, "you can't strip her abilities!"

"Actually Miss Marshall, I can if I think she is a danger I will do what needs to be done!" Lilly said.

"This is not the time or the place for this discussion… come we will go to my temple I can assess what she's capable off." Lilly said in an almost cold tone of voice.

"Use that dagger, or put it away Hayley" Lilly commented "If you're hoping to paralyze me… that dagger will only work on Klaus and his family"

Two hours later in the middle of the Iraqi desert the wind had kicked up a slight sand storm, Lilly started making some kind of hand gestures, Katherine and Nadia said nothing as the ground started to rumble. Hayley bellowed sharply, "earthquake!"

Nadia stated softly, "This part always takes my breath away… even when I do it"

The sandstorm suddenly intensified and the sand-dune before them evaporated, replaced with a large stone Ziggurat "step pyramid". Klaus, Hayley and Erika started walking to a set of large steps leading to the top of the pyramid when Lilly asked, "Do you want to climb 2000 steps?"

Lilly started pressing the ancient symbols and part of the stone wall opened up. Lilly, Katherine and Nadia started quickly walking down the pitch black corridors as they had hundreds of times before.

Lilly's disembodied voice was heard saying, "Not much further now"

They entered a large area of looked similar to the old Roman gladiator's arena. That's when Erika decided to swing on Lilly. Eric's amazement Lilly didn't even budge didn't even turn her head in a toneless voice Lilly said, "So that's how it is, Erika doesn't play well with others."

Lilly's disembodied voice started to change becoming something holy in human as it said, "You have just started something you can't finish… Transform child."

Hayley watched as an ashen skinned woman walked the firelight, both Klaus and Haley watched in disbelief as bone spurs grew out of her forearms shoulders and head.

"Who the hell is that?" Haley said incredulously.

Raising her eyebrow Katherine said, "That is my wife Lilly… Hayley…"

The now transformed hybrid Erika charged at Lilith only to be picked up by the throat and thrown against the wall and in a cold monotone voice Lilith told Erika, "You will get tired before I do… And I can go all night."

The half wolf Vampire hybrid growled in rage as she swiped her claws against Lilith's midsection only to watch the wounds heal just as quickly as they appeared.

"Okay fine will play your way." Lilith said in a toneless voice

Erika made her next pass at Lilith, and she blocked Erika strike easily as she used her forearm to hit Erika in the gut. A squelching sound filled the air as Lilith's bone spurs penetrated Erika's midsection she howled in pain. Lilith pulled her arm away blood rushed of the open wounds and Lilith said "This fight is over… If you don't take blood now you will die!"

Lilith transformed back to the human form of Lilly as she closed the distance between herself and Erika she watched as the 200 year young hybrid transformed back to human form holding her gut and moaning in pain. Reaching behind Erika shoulders Lilly propped Erika up against her thigh and offered her own forearm and said, "Drink if you want to live."

Lilly didn't even flinch as she felt Erika's teeth sink into her forearm, pulling her forearm away Lilly said softly, "That should be enough blood to heal you"

Erika watched as Lilly started shifting form once again this time she was the perfect twin of her own mother Hayley right down to tone of voice, the only reason Erika knew it wasn't her mother was Hayley herself came walking up behind her.

Hayley's emotions were on the verge of forcing a transformation and Erika could see that as she said in a weak voice, "Mom… don't, trust me you wouldn't survive the encounter the only reason I did I'm a hybrid… I'm not sure dad would fare much better…"

Klaus knew Hayley's mood almost as well as he knew his own and he knew he had to act fast to distract Hayley and fast, taking Hayley by the shoulders Klaus pulled Hayley into a kiss. Hayley's body quickly tensed and then relaxed as Klaus wrapped his arms round her. Hayley's transformation stopped as she wrapped her arms round Klaus

Erika started turning crimson as she watched her parents display of affection, Hayley broke the kiss long enough to ask one question in a soft voice, "Not that I am complaining mind you… what brought that on"

"I had to stop your transformation love…" Klaus said.

"UH HUH…" Hayley said in a honeyed tone.

"What I said is the truth Hayley… I love you too much to let you challenge her out of honor, Erika was fighting all out and just barley holding her own and Erika was the one that took it from sparring match to death match"

"My wife was holding back" Katherine said softly.

Meanwhile in a corner of the arena Lilly's blood washed down Erika's throat she became aware of exactly how strong Lilly was and how true her last statement was, she could taste the strength in the blood itself as she said in a weak voice, "Y-you could have easily killed me… you didn't… why?"

"Because you're the only natural born hybrid in 10,000 years Erika… I was the first" Lilly told her, "I am a vampire… I am also a shape shifter" Examining Erika's wounds to be sure they were healing Lilly said, "As long as I have seen the person's picture or met the person I can become them, it's why descriptions of Lilith vary so much"

Furrowing her brows Lilly said as she transformed back to a natural state, "Skin walking has a price Erika do it too many times in a row and you die…"

Taking Erika's wrist Lilly bit down and drank a small amount of blood, then said in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's as I thought… if you try to shift into another human form besides your own you will die…"

"But you can" Hayley observed.

"Were you not paying attention Hayley your daughter and I are both hybrids… however while she is part vampire and part Werewolf she is not a shape shifter"

Sighing Lilly said curtly, "My Skeleton is similar-to-a snakes in regards to flexibility…"

"As I tried to explain to you love" Klaus said kissing Hayley's temple.

Taking a knee Klaus scooped up his daughter and lifted her into his arms and in a half chiding tone Klaus asked Erika softly, "What were you trying to prove out there young lady"

Lilly walked over to both father and daughter as they walked to the door saving Erika from having to explain, Lilly gave Erika a wink and said, "You needed to know what it was like to go all out… and you knew I would not go easy on you, is that about right"

Klaus looked at his daughter feeling a mix of both pride and concern telling Erika, "You don't need to prove anything… not to me!"

"You're lucky I figured out what you were up to Erika!" Lilly told Erika.

Hayley mulled over Lilly's comment turning it over and over for a few moments bellowing "But that means…." Hayley was cut off be Lilly commenting softly, "That I am not human… that is true" Lilly thought to herself, _I am a Vampire that can have a child._

Katherine picked up that thought through the bond they share and smiled, Nadia looked at her mother asking "What is that smile about"

Katherine's smile grew into a full blown grin as she told her daughter, "I will tell you later."

After seeing how his daughter fared against Lilith, Klaus thought to himself, _I wouldn't mind a go myself_

"Would you like you match now or later" Lilly said offhandedly.


	21. Old Freinds

It was two days later Katherine was a nervous wreck in her hand was the tattered obituary of Máire little girl from the alley in Atlanta all those years ago. She was at the birth of Shevon and even kept in touch but try to keep personal visits to a minimum so they never figure out that Katherine didn't age. Katherine hadn't seen Cáit since she was a few hours old she didn't dare risk it after being involved in a minor act of terrorism. Homeland Security did take an interest in the events however Whitmore College swept the Augustine house incident under the rug as quickly as possible, if it became public knowledge that Whitmore College was involved in kidnapping and human experimentation it would have meant the end of Whitmore College.

The one thing Katherine hadn't anticipated was both Aiden now vampire and his sister Aurora came for a visit even though the timing was rather fortuitous given who was about to visit.

Katherine turned to face the siblings and in a silvery tone asked Aurora, "do you remember the little girl from the alley, the one that made you flip your switch back on?"

Aurora looked at Katherine was a raised eyebrow sitting in a wobbly voice, "Y-yes… Why?"

"Aurora, there's something I never told you… I adopted her myself; her daughter Shevon and great-granddaughter Cáit are coming up in the elevator now."

Wide-eyed Aurora looked at Katherine asking her, "Is she named after you?"

Chuckling slightly Katherine said is silvery tone, "As a matter of fact yes she is named after me!"

Aiden asked bluntly, "Does Lilly know about this?"

"Who do you think suggested it" Katherine said grinning.

"Does Nadia know" Aurora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Katherine said flatly

The elevator doors that to the suite that Katherine & Lilly kept at the Burj Al Arab, Dubai swung open at a little girl who was the spitting image of the girl Aurora met all those years ago came running up to Katherine screaming seanmháthair mór " Great Grandmother"

"I'm here" Katherine called to the little girl as she took a knee holding out her arms.

"Cáit" Katherine said softly, "I have some people I want to introduce you to… these are my niece and nephew… Aiden and Aurora"

It was enough of the truth for her to understand, how-would Katherine explain how a Great-Great-Great Grandmother looks the same age as her Grandchildren, they didn't need to know about Vampires all they understood was Katherine loved them and in the end that's enough.

Feeling a little bashful Cáit snuggled into the crook of Katherine's neck playing peek-a-boo with Aurora through Katherine's hair, Shevon new the rule about no pictures but the scene was just too precious not to photograph as Katherine heard the clicking sound of a camera shutter.

Instead of getting angry Katherine said "Send me a copy would you Shevon."

"Katherine" Shevon asked, "Where is Aunt Nadia"

"She will be here in a bit" Katherine said.

Cáit whispered something in Katherine's ear.

"Honest Cáit Aurora is my niece… though I do have a twin sister named Elena and Aurora is her daughter." Katherine said.

About five minutes later the elevator doors that to the suite opened once again and Nadia stepped out, and Cáit ran to her wrapping her little arms round Nadia's leg taking a seat on her foot. As Nadia continued walking with Cáit firmly attached Cáit was giggling the way only a 5 year old can as she got her ride.

Nadia took a knee and grabbed Cáit with both hands under her arms lifting her to her hip and started waltzing Cáit round the room, and Cáit's giggles got louder and louder, then Cáit reached for Katherine and it was her turn to waltz round the room, both Aiden watched in disbelief at this side of Katherine was such a sharp contrast to everything he had ever been told about her by both his mother and father.

"Faster Katerina… go faster" Cáit squealed as the two of the moved around the room, it was on their third trip round the room the Lilly walked in and Cáit started squirming wanting to be held be Lilly, who like both Katherine and Nadia waltzing round the room it was truly amazing to see how graceful Lilly actually was, as Lilly was on her fifth trip round the room Cáit's eyes started to flutter and the droop as she fell asleep in Lilly's arms. Lilly waltzed over to the couch and gently placed Cáit down placing a kiss on her forehead.

Aurora and Shevon walked into the cinema for a private conversation.


	22. A Gift for Damon & Elena

Both Aiden and Nadia watched at Katherine and Lilly held one another and slow danced around the room, Nadia turned to Aiden and said in a combination of a silver and honeyed tone of voice, "Aiden… how would you and Aurora like to help me with a surprise for those two love birds"

Aiden's eyebrow rose to a high arch and he had a semi blank look on his face as he asked in a skeptical tone of voice, "What did you have in mind…"

"Not here" Nadia said, "Lilly's hearing is way too sharp and we need to wait until your sister finishes catching up on Máire"

Thirty minutes later at the ASSAWAN SPA & HEALTH CLUB, Nadia, Aiden and Aurora were checking in Nadia looked at the attendant and said, "Around The World Signature Massage… for three"

As the three of them walked back to the changing area Aiden suddenly asked Nadia, "You're not Katherine's sister are you?"

Aurora chuckled slightly at the question because she knew what his reaction would be; Nadia turned to Aiden and said soft-spoken tone of voice, "No… I'm her daughter"

Aurora said in a matter of fact tone of voice, "At least I don't have to pretend not to know anymore…"

At that statement Aiden turned to his sister and said sharply, "You knew and never said anything-"

Aiden was about to ask how long when Aurora cut him off saying, "For the last 200 years… I figured it out the night of the hand fasting"

Without missing a beat Nadia said, "How would you two like to help me with a surprise anniversary gift, Mom and Lilly think I am organizing a reunion… what I am really doing is putting together a vow renewal for the two of them."

Aiden and Aurora stepped aside for a moment each was so in-tune with the other all the needed was a look to know what the other was thinking. Walking back to Nadia, Aiden started to speak first saying, "One condition"

Aurora gave Aiden a quick nod as she said, "Help us organize one for mum and dad"

"I thought that might come up!" Nadia thought _that little bit of blackmail would do mom proud._

Nadia summoned the attendant saying "Two romantic moonlight swim packages"

Aurora gave Nadia a sideways glance stating in an annoyed tone, "You already had this set up… didn't you!"

"Of course" Nadia said offhandedly it's the perfect cover story.

Aurora gave Nadia a genuine hug of affection

Embracing Aurora Nadia said, "Now… let's get to our Around The World Signature Massage"

"Mom & Dad are going to be surprised when the get here" Aiden stated.

"Just so you know… the card will say a gift from Aiden and Aurora" Nadia said in a silvery tone. Giving them a wink Nadia said, "On me"

Damon and Elena arrived later that night at the Burj Al Arab 10:00, Dubai time. Upon their arrival Maurice, the great grandson of Albaer walked up to them saying, "Good evening Mr. & Mrs. Salvatore… the Spa has been prepared for you."

Damon looked at Maurice who was handing him a gift card it read.

Mom, Dad

For the romantic honeymoon you never had.

Love Aiden and Aurora

"I swear those two have been taking lessons from Katherine!" Damon spat half heartedly

Elena wanted to be mad, she really did but she was a romantic after all.

Damon had that I am going to get to the bottom of this look on his face when Elena said flatly, "Follow through on that thought and you are cut off until further notice"

That got Damon's attention as he asked quizzically, "Nothing"

"Nothing" Elena said adamantly in a silvery tone of voice.

Damon suddenly whimpered at the thought of "No Sex until further notice"

"Elena" Damon said honeyed tone "Who's money did they use…?"

"Damon" Said Elena in a matter of fact tone, "Did you forget those credit cards have a spending cap on them of 900 dollars"

Damon and Elena walked out of the private elevator to the suite, and the sheer grandeur took even Damon's breath away. Quoiting one of his favorite movies Damon said softly, "It's good to be the king"

Walking down the stairs Lilly said offhandedly "Actually… It's good to be the Queen

Katherine came walking down behind Lilly when Elena said in a silvery tone, "Thank you for the gift Katherine."

Katherine shot Elena a look and asked, "What gift…?"

"The honeymoon package" Damon said in a skeptical tone.

Katherine thought for a moment and said "Your welcome but it wasn't my doing!"

Lilly said Matter-of-Factly, "Don't look at me!"

"Nadia" Katherine called "A word please"

Nadia walked out into the main area stating "Mom?"

Katherine asked Nadia, "Did you buy Damon and Elena a honeymoon package"

"Mom" Nadia said "As much as I would like to tell you, I can't without breaking certain confidences… and revealing a surprise for someone else"

"In other works you're pleading the fifth" Damon said.

"If that means keeping the secret then yes" Nadia said.

Once they got across the hall to the suite reserved for the Salvatore's Nadia took a pad of paper and wrote down.

The reunion is a smokescreen; I am setting up a renewal of vows for mom and Lilly, Aiden and Aurora have been helping.

Damon wrote

Was this there Idea?

Nadia wrote

Yes… Blackmailed me… they did mom proud… did you proud to…


	23. Dancing Lessens

Damon looked at Nadia with his piercing blue eyes and said, "We will accept this… on the condition you allow us to pay it back"

Nadia softly chuckled and said, "I told you they blackmailed me… what I didn't tell you is I was going to do it anyway"

Looking at Elena, Nadia said softly, "I wasn't there for my great granddaughters wedding… I can still give her a gift… from what I hear you do spoil her Damon this is my gift to the both of you"

Looking at the Clock Nadia noted, "Its 11:30 now your couples massage starts at Midnight… Its followed by a swim in the pool I will look after them"

Aiden walked up to Nadia his eyebrows were slightly arched with his right arched slightly higher and his lips were parted. Nadia knew enough about human nature to know Aiden was too nervous to speak first as she asked quietly, "Something I can help you with?"

"Can you teach me how to waltz" Aiden stated.

"Do you want to learn the basic Waltz or the Viennese Waltz?" Nadia asked on a silvery tone.

In a tight tone of voice Aiden groaned frustrated, "Theirs more than one type?"

"It's alright Aiden… who is she" Nadia asked softly.

Turning slightly crimson Aiden said in a wobbly voice, "I want to ask both Katherine and Lilly to dance… in part to thank Katherine for giving me my sister back"

"I see" said Nadia "Can you do the basic waltz"

Hesitantly Aiden nodded his head and said, "Y-yes"

Aiden and Nadia got through the basic box step for the waltz and Aiden was actually quite good and a quick study just like his sister.

Later that knight about 1:00 a.m. in Katherine and Lilly's suite Damon & Elena arrive to see their son Aiden dancing around the floor with Katherine, Damon was about to go and brake it up when Nadia reached out grabbing his shoulder saying softly, "Wait and listen"

Aiden stepped out to his left and forwards, as Katherine stepped forward between his feet, mostly pivoting in place.

Aiden second step took him into a full 180 degree rotation so he was now facing the center of the dance floor, his right foot coming up such that his toes are behind his left heel. Katherine stepped just in front of her right foot with her left, continuing her turn to the right.

Aiden suddenly said, "Katherine… thank you for giving me my sister back"

Aiden turned clockwise and swept his right foot backwards in order to revolve around Katherine.

Aiden rose on the ball of his right foot, lowering after the third step. Katherine, step onto the ball of her left foot.

"Someone's been taking lesions" Katherine said softly

"Your daughter helped me" Aiden stated turning slightly crimson.

Aiden simply rotated his left foot to bring it square, pointing into the center of the floor. Katherine right foot steps parallel to her left. Katherine lowered her right heal so her weight was on her right leg.

Aiden's, weight on his left leg and foot.

Both Aiden and Katherine changed position by 180 degrees, a one half turn, and the outstretched arms which once pointed along the line of dance now point in the opposite direction.

Aiden stepped on his right foot, rotating to the right. Katherine took a longer step out and around on her left.

Katherine stepped out to her left and forwards, as Aiden stepped forward between her feet, mostly pivoting in place.

Katherine second step took her into a full 180 degree rotation so he was now facing the center of the dance floor, his right foot coming up such that his toes are behind his left heel. Aiden stepped just in front of her right foot with his left, continuing her turn to the right.

Katherine turned clockwise and swept her right foot backwards in order to revolve around Aiden.

Aiden continued on his left foot stepping a small semi-circle in front of his right, turning to the right. Katherine's right foot sweeps back to her right while she turns to the right.

Now as the Katherine is turning backwards, Aiden watched for obstructions along the line of dance and to steered Katherine accordingly.

Finally Aiden and Katherine move back to the center of the dance floor.

"Thank you for the dance… and the complement" Katherine said as they walked off the floor.

"You do realize those are my moves… right?" Damon said

In the end Aiden took not only Lilly but his mother for a spin round the floor.


	24. Argentine Tango

Lilly guided Katherine onto the floor, as they reached the center Lilly pulled Katherine to herself. To all that were present the way there bodies melted together just seemed so natural, Lilly looked into Katherine's eyes and Katherine looked into hers each hypnotizing the other as they slowly started there Argentine Tango each held the other.

Katherine slowly, seductively started dragging her right foot as she moved forward, effortlessly pushing Lilly backward. Shifting her weight to her left Lilly stepped backward on her right leg each moving in perfect unison with the other the temperature of the room defiantly started to rise as their sensual dance. Katherine surveyed the room and saw Damon trying to loosen both his tie and color.

Their bodies slowly rocked back and forth as they started moving in a circular motion as Lilly stepped with her left leg, Katherine steps with her right leg.

Shifting to her left leg and stepping to the outside with her right leg followed by her left Lilly gently turns Katherine.

It looked to all the people gathered that they were making love on the dance floor.

As Lilly swayed from her right leg to her left, Katherine stepped and pivoted on her left foot lightly dragging her right foot behind, hooking the back of Lilly's leg with her right calf Katherine ever so seductively rubs her leg along the side front of Lilly's, then steps with the right leg pivoted on the right foot then rubbed her left leg along the back of Lilly's opposite leg. On the very last pivot Katherine leg her leg and calf glide up the inside of Lilly's thigh

Lilly noticed Elena starting to squirm rubbing her thighs together: as her temperature rose higher and higher. I truth Lilly herself was starting to squirm.

Lilly stepped between Katherine's feet blocking her movement; Katherine was stepping over Lilly's feet deliberately letting her leg drag skin against skin in an impromptu moment of footsy. Taking her cue from Katherine Lilly hooked Katherine's ankle and dragged it from the inside to the outside as they moved to a neutral position, in turn Katherine dragged Lilly's leg. As Katherine moved into the next position Lilly forced Katherine into a turn and a very passionate kiss.

As they walked back to the table Katherine and Lilly noticed Damon with the top button of his shirt undone and Elena noshing on her bottom lip and both Aiden and Aurora a very deep shade of crimson.


End file.
